Golden Lotus Interactive
by BMIK
Summary: Side pairings of Golden Lotus for our banner numbered reviewers. co-written with chephren
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Golden Lotus Interactive

**Authors:** Superkalifragi and Chephren

**Summary:** Side pairings of Golden Lotus for our banner numbered reviewers. Yazoo, sold off by his brother to a whorehouse, lives in a world of fake love, insanity, and physical pleasure. But what happens when he accidentally starts to feel for one of his clients?

**Rating**: M, most definitely!

**Warning**: This fic is extremely AU. We have thrown our favorite bishis into the situation to see what will happen, but had great fun doing so, and we hope you enjoy!

**Pairing**: Cloudzoo (for DracoDormiens7, our 150th reviewer on FFnet!)

**Disclaimer:** Squeenix owns them, not us *sigh* but we did make the story!! XD

Chephren: Yazoo

Superkalifragi: Cloud

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yazoo made his way over to the old abandoned section of the lavish property that was now the Golden Lotus. He had arranged to meet the little blond here at this time in one of the old bedrooms Yazoo had made a point to ready a bit earlier that morning. A few times now, they'd been intimately connected, and today at breakfast, as both their schedules seemed to be free, Yazoo had offered to let Cloud top him. It was something that one or the other client might request of him, maybe, and Cloud had enough experience now. Yazoo felt it was time, and would perhaps be a great boost of the young boy's confidence here at the Lotus and in his private sexual matters as well. Dressed only in an elegant, black silk robe tied once at his waist, Yazoo raised his hand and knocked, to make certain Cloud was ready for him.

Cloud was pacing the room a bit nervously and was instantly by the door to open it. He had prepared everything; the lube was on the nightstand, ready to be used, he was only wearing a thin robe, and his member was already hard from only thinking of what they were about to do. It poked a bit into the fabric, building a tent he didn´t even try to hide when he opened the door, inviting Yazoo in. "Hello, come in please."

"Hello Cloud," Yazoo greeted him softly as he stepped in, nearing the bed. Turning, he stood with his back to it. The silver haired youth's first instincts were to lead the situation as he had done before with the blond, but today was Cloud's day, so he waited, eager to see what the boy would choose to do with him, how he would handle him... The anticipation of what was to come made him hard, and he looked at Cloud invitingly.

"Could you... get onto the bed?" the blond asked, a bit uncertainly, before he shrugged the robe off. Usually he wasn´t so bold, but with Yazoo he felt comfortable to be naked. His erection was throbbing and nervous and his eyes wandered down to Yazoo´s ass.

Settled on his knees on a baby blue comforter, and turned to the side, Yazoo asked him through heavy lids, "how do you want me?"

Cloud´s cock twitched at that look and those words, but he stood his ground. He had played that through in his head a few times already, so he was kind of confident. Stepping behind Yazoo, he slipped the robe from his shoulders, his hands stroking over warm, soft skin, tracing slender sides and round hips. "I want you from behind... on your knees, I think."

"Ohhh, of course..." Yazoo appreciated how Cloud was making decisions now, asserting himself. Eagerly, he complied, getting on hands and knees, lifting his naked ass into the air, excited that it would be Cloud who would take him now. It seemed they had come full circle.

Cloud appreciated the sight before him for a moment, before he let his finger glide between firm buttocks to stroke over the perineum and a hot, wrinkled little hole. His cock jumped at that again, and he stilled it, reaching over to the lube to coat both his hands. One hand went back to stroke and prod and massage Yazoo´s asshole, while the other hand started to work his own hard cock with firm, but slow strokes. "How does that feel?" he breathed, needing to know that he didn´t hurt Yazoo.

"Mm," Yazoo looked back over his shoulder at Cloud, taking in the stroking hand before looking up into those intense eyes, "wonderful..." He just had to get another look at Cloud touching himself... "Very sexy..." and he licked his lips, gasping as his hole started to clench and he leaned into the treatment of those surprisingly skilled fingers. Cloud certainly knew his way around the nether regions now.

"Oh good... I practiced a lot..." Cloud muttered in concentration, before he became aware that he had thought out loud and fiercely blushed. Just then his finger slipped inside the tight heat and he carefully pushed further, till the last knuckle. Then he pulled out again and started a slow, careful rhythm, stroking his member in time. He crooked his finger a bit, searching Yazoo´s soft, sensitive insides for that spot that´d hopefully make Yazoo arch and scream with pleasure...

"Unhhhhh," Yazoo pressed his ass harder against that finger inside him, "Ohhh, that's great!" He moaned, both at the fact Cloud was such a devoted student to his own and their pleasure, but also what those fingers did to him. Pushing back onto them at each gentle thrust, Yazoo raised his ass up to get his pleasure spot closer each time, a bit demandingly as his body grew more excited and wanted more. Spreading his thighs on the mattress, Yazoo braced himself with one hand. Then looking back over his shoulder again, the silver haired youth reached between his legs to touch Cloud's wrist before finding the moving hand on the boy's cock, then stroking over his own balls to wrap fingers around his own hard length. "Oh, Cloud..." he mewled, arching his back.

"Ya- Yazoo," Cloud moaned, as he slipped a second finger inside, carefully, and started to stretch his soon to be lover. He was so excited already, so nervous and his belly felt as if thousands of butterflies were flapping their wings inside him! He found a soft nub and rubbed it a bit and was amazed by the effect it had on Yazoo.

"Oh, gods, yesssss," Yazoo began to undulate his pelvis rather urgently now; his hand could barely pull on his cock, he was so needy. His body started to shake. "More... please..." he begged, knowing it might make Cloud feel good, handing him some power he might not otherwise find here.

"I-I think you´re ready..." the blond decided, quite a bit desperate. He didn´t know how much longer he could hold on, his balls felt so heavy and that ass was so very tempting... Withdrawing his slick fingers, Cloud placed them on Yazoo´s pelvis and guided the weeping tip of his cock against the slick, clenching entrance. Then he pushed his hips forward, so that his dick kissed the warm wrinkle, slowly gliding inside. Cloud had to grit his teeth to not shout out as his glans was thoroughly swallowed.

"Ahhhh," Yazoo whimpered, unable to affirm that he was indeed ready, but he dizzily nodded his head two, maybe three times. His body welcomed Cloud's cock in inch by inch and it was heavenly. Still a bit needy, he rocked back just a bit more, but he waited for Cloud to set the pace, hand teasing his stiff dick lazily.

With clenched jaw, Cloud waited a moment for Yazoo to adjust, before he pushed more of his cock inside and then slowly pulled back, feeling that Yazoo´s ass was only reluctantly letting go of him. There was a wet noise when he rammed inside again, slapping red buttocks. "Uhhh, you´re so... tight!" the blond moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of being surrounded by warm, slick flesh like that, and his dizzy eyes lingered on Yazoo´s flushed, sweaty face.

The silver haired youth uttered a small cry, needing an outlet for the jolt of pleasure that sparked through him at having Cloud's cock inside him and hearing the young blond say that. His green eyes took in the hard belly, the slim hips moving and felt the balls jarring his own with every thrust. His breath rushed raggedly through his parted lips as he caught sight of Cloud's intense gaze, and his cock twitched as he pressed back harder, helping the friction, a small, wicked smile touching his lips, urging the sweet, fresh-faced youth on.

"Ughn!" Cloud´s body trembled slightly, as he buried himself again. "Ca-can we change po-position?" he managed, licking his lips as he stood before the other prostitute, a bit hunched. His hair was clinging to his face; this was far more strenuous than he had thought. "I want to see you..." he added as explanation, his cheeks burning up again.

"'F course, Cloud..." Yazoo said hoarsely, "today... right now... you call... the shots...ah!!" and gradually, the silver haired youth managed to slow his body down, though his limbs quaked with the overwhelming pleasure of his prostate being jabbed with such fervor. When Yazoo felt that hard flesh withdraw from his body, he gingerly rolled onto his back, careful to mind his own straining organ. Spreading his legs wide once more, displaying himself, he held his arms out to the small blond, "Come here," inviting Cloud to come lay in his arms.

Cloud´s hands absently trailed over Yazoo´s inner thighs towards his leaking member and that rosy, wet hole, before he knelt between them on the bed, moving his upper body forward, so that he could embrace Yazoo as well. He took a moment to rest his forehead in the nape of the silver head´s neck, taking a deep breath. Then he moved his pelvis, so that his erection slid down between Yazoo´s legs, finding his entrance again and pressing inside with a groan, eyes squeezed shut.

Yazoo mewled in Cloud's delicate, pierced ear before wetly tracing his tongue along the outer shell. "You feel so good..." and his hand caressed over damp, wispy locks. Pulling back to watch Cloud's face, Yazoo gasped at how youthful and sweet the boy was, and yet, how masculine he looked in the throes of passion as his body took Yazoo's. His face contorted as he felt his cock bouncing against his belly, and their sweat intermingling.

Rocking back and forth, in a more and more frantic rhythm, Cloud moaned and breathed against Yazoo´s body, "You too! You feel so good!!!" before he suddenly jerked and twisted, and his fingers clawed around the other´s thighs. Cloud grabbed him to lift him up and press himself inside even deeper, because his body was nervous and trembling and at the brink of orgasm. "I-I think I´m cumming," he groaned, looking up with hazy eyes, searching Yazoo´s face to see if he was ready as well.

Yazoo moaned out in ecstasy, "Yessss," and he felt himself ensnared by Cloud's gaze, and began to wriggle his bottom against Cloud's thrusting pelvis. "Cum for me, Cloud," and with that, he reached down to stroke his member in time with Cloud's hips, wanting to go with him. "Show me, please...." He felt warm as he remembered how beautifully innocent Cloud looked as he came, so untroubled, so present... and his body began to shudder and spasm now as he fought to watch the teen.

"O-okay!" Cloud exclaimed, but then he had to grit his teeth and shut his eyes again, because fireworks were exploding all over in his body. A whole ocean of shuddering waves ran from his scalp and spine down to the tips of his toes and it felt as if his whole being was under fire. A few last shock waves of pleasure jolted through his belly and then he finally stilled, breathing sharply, feeling dizzy but so overwhelmingly good that he just went limb.

Yazoo felt their slick bodies grow moreso as his hand went still, but their last tumultuous movements had milked his seed from his cock all the same, sandwiched in between them, and Yazoo wrapped his arms around Cloud as they came down slowly, softly touching and petting him. "That was.." and his body shivered, causing him to arch up into a young chest, a delighted smile lighting up his face, "simply wonderful, Cloud. Thank you," and he ran his tongue over the boy's graceful jawbone.

Cloud´s already flushed face became even redder as a proud blush blossomed on his cheeks and his eyes started to glow with a sense of accomplishment. He carefully slid out of Yazoo to roll on his back beside him, somewhat shyly cuddling up against the more experienced prostitute. "Thank you too, for practicing with me."

Purring, Yazoo smirked and scooped his arm around Cloud, assertively pulling him closer, hands still appreciating smooth flesh. "C'mere you. Anytime. I really enjoy our time together." He figured they might be able to get away with a bit more time, and they lay there together, enjoying each other's warmth, their scent, and the feel of the other's skin.

* * *

**Next one to come: Tseng/Yazoo for Aeriths-Rain**

**Review please? ^___^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chephren: Yazoo, Rufus

Superkalifragi: Genesis, Reeve, Tseng (phone), Sephiroth

**ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!! Okay, we got a bit excited for what is coming up and missed a chapter in the actual Golden Lotus story (all BMIK´s fault *kicks self*). Sorry about that, but this is rather important before the next chappy comes out. It is what happens between the GenBarretzoo (Chapter 23) and the Hollander Cloudzoo (Chapter 24). Enjoy!! XD**

* * *

* * *

Chapter 23 and a half

Genesis sighed and stirred in his sleep, throwing an arm around the warm body next to him and kicking it with his feet. How he hated dreaming about dogs; he hated dogs! Baring his teeth at the dirty mongrel, he growled and kicked again.

Yazoo's eyes snapped open as he felt his shins kicked, reflexively hissing and moving to fend off the flailing feet. Genesis was dreaming apparently, and who knew how long the nightmare would last. Nuzzling a sleeping Genesis' nose, Yazoo got up before the next round of kicks and returned to his own room. He was still feeling pretty tired from the fantasy roleplay last night and curled up in his own bed to just close his eyes and let sleep overtake him again for a couple more hours.

Reverend Reeve Tuesti stopped before the door, looking at his note again. Today was the day where he was here visiting the girls at the Golden Lotus, to make sure their poor souls would be taken care of. Even Rufus Shinra couldn´t deny him this request, not even if he was powerful enough to fend off the Church. And besides, Reeve was doing no harm anyway, on the contrary. He lent an ear to these lost souls, listening to their problems and fears... Sighing, he lifted his hand and rapped at the door, wondering what worries the Fairy could have.

Wearily glancing at the clock on his wall, Yazoo growled lowly to himself as he got up to answer the door. Who could it be? It was just after 8 am. Children of the Evening just didn't function this early in the day. Opening the door, Yazoo peered sleepily out at the visitor, all in black, but with a clerical collar around his throat. Hn, why would he be here unless... and then he remembered Rufus' lecture to the top floor girls about how the Lotus accepts all clients discretely and without judgment. "How may I service you, Reverend?" Yazoo did his best to be sexy, it _was _far too early in the morning after all, and he stepped a bit closer, running hands down a strapping chest.

"E-excuse me!" Reeve hitched, making a surprised step back, as the tousled boy attacked him. "I am Reverend Reeve Tuesti, you might have heard of me?" he tried, licking his lips nervously.

"M-No, my apologies, Reverend," Yazoo graciously offered, before reaching down to press the Reverend's round buttocks, bringing their pelvises flush together, "but you can leave me with a lasting impression, I'm sure..." He could play it this way, and be the brazen temptress. The other men of the cloth that had come through the Lotus in the past seemed to like this treatment. He smiled sleepily at the cleric and began to grind gently against him.

"N-n-n-no, you don´t understand!!!" Reeve squeaked, pushing Yazoo away from him and pressing himself against the wall farthest away from the bold whore. "I have come to talk to you, about your work and hear your concerns and give you Minervan support! P-please, if you let me in, we can talk about your problems, but... don´t touch me again!"

"Um, just a moment please," and Yazoo closed his door on the holy man. Picking up the phone, he dialed Tseng's office, "Good morning, Tseng. There is a gentleman here, a reverend, who says he wants to give us Minervan support? What is this all about?"

Tseng´s heartbeat needed a moment to calm down, before he could answer, forcing his voice to sound calm. "Yes, that is all right. Rufus gave the Reverend permission to talk to you, unless it is interfering with your work. Please treat him politely."

"I will do as you ask. Thank you, Tseng," and Yazoo gently hung up the phone. Opening the door again, Yazoo eyed the Reverend suspiciously. "Reverend Tuesti, you said you wanted to talk to me about my work? Is this mandatory?"

"Uhm... mandatory..." Reeve adjusted his collar, but then he was back to his calm and collected self and just came up to Yazoo, laying a hand around his shoulder and softly guiding him inside the room. If he told the prostitute that it wasn´t mandatory, he might not talk to Reeve, out of shyness or fear of rejection, so he'd rather not answer that question. "Let us have a seat, shall we? And then you can tell me how you are doing today." He smiled a docile, trustworthy smile as he closed the door behind him.

Yazoo marveled, that was a strange answer indeed. "Fine, a bit tired, and yourself?"

"I am good," Reeve smiled, "Every day in the Goddess´ wonderful world is a good day for me. Let us sit down, shall we?" The Reverend gestured at one of the hideous... love chairs, trying to ignore the mental images of what things had happened in them already. "Do you want to tell me about your worries?" he asked, expectantly smiling and putting his fingertips together in a manner that should calm the boy down. "Or... cover yourself with something first... maybe?" His smile was unwavering as he stared Yazoo in the eye and didn´t look anywhere else down his naked body.

Yazoo sleepily looked down. He'd forgotten that he'd taken his dressing gown off before he got back into his own bed. "Oh, I'm sorry," and he did get up and retrieve it, putting it on and returning to one of the matching chairs. "My worries? I am fine, really. No need to concern yourself." Yazoo did not trust this man, and Sephiroth had warned them about representatives from the Church.

"Oh, but it is my job to concern myself with you," Reeve said, adding in a friendly manner so he might not be misunderstood, "Really, all my best wishes are with you, and I would love to listen to you. I know that your work is very hard sometimes, and it seems dark and hopeless even... Let me lift some of that burden off your shoulder."

"I really appreciate that," Yazoo replied, but he added firmly, "but I am fine, and I prefer to get some rest. So unless you want to play with me now, with all due respect, I will kindly have to ask you to leave." He rose to show the man out, already moving to open his robe again.

"Wouldn´t you at least pray with me?" Reeve tried again, inwardly sighing. He was either met with almost devotion, mockery or indifference, but this young man seemed even almost hostile underneath that frosty exterior of his...

"No," Yazoo said decidedly, "but you may pray, and I will happily get down on my knees for you," and to pressure the man out, the silver haired youth reached to unfasten the clergyman's pants. He would enjoy this...

Sephiroth was coming down the corridor from his appointment with Rufus. He'd had a few things to settle, and they came out in his favor, so he was in a distinctively good mood. And since he was here anyway, he decided to celebrate it and have a good fuck, paying his brother a visit. Knocking only rhethorically against the door, he just opened it, but at the sight that greeted him, he stopped as if he had walked against an invisible wall. Lips parted, his eyes widened a fraction, and his face went very pale, as if all color had been drained of it within a nano-second.

Reeve looked up in surprise, still shocked at what Yazoo was doing, but when he saw the blank expression of the beautiful visitor, that turned incredibly homicidal and downright... crazy the next, he stammered, "Th-this is not what it seems like..." He didn´t have much time for more however, because already the long haired man marched in, eyes narrowed and blazing, growling ferally as his fist connected with the cleric´s stomach.

"Keep your fucking hands off my brother, you sick fuck!!!!'

At the commotion, Rude and Reno entered the room. Rufus had gotten a call from a very irritated Genesis about noise complaints. However, Sephiroth was in the building, as well as Reeve, two people that Rufus wanted to protect if necessary as it would raise a lot of questions if they were harmed. Otherwise, if it was nothing, then he did not want to deal with any slight to Sephiroth's experience here, as he would never hear the end of it.

To be on the safe side, Rufus had decided to send two of his loyal bodyguards down to the elite floor to investigate. More than a bit taken aback at what they found, Rude and Reno moved quickly to restrain the silver nobleman, trying their best not to hurt him, as Sephiroth would undoubtedly raise a commotion about it, and the Lotus' reputation would be stained.

Furious, Sephiroth threw his elbow into the annoying redhead´s guts who had come after him and lunged forward again, to strangle the damn cleric that had dared to lay even one of his filthy fingers on his little brother. He was growling lowly in his head, and his pupils had dilated, a good sign that he was majorly pissed off. By no means was he an impulsive person, but there were certain sights that would make him lose it, and he had done so right now. "I´ll rip your guts out and stuff them back through your lying, filthy trap!"

"Brother, stop it!!" Yazoo shouted as he watched Reno fall to the ground. Rude had restrained both of Sephiroth's arms behind his back, but alone, there wasn't much he could do against that rage. He needed his partner.

A strong fist entered Sephiroth's vision and knocked the young nobleman square in the jaw.

"Brother!!"

Sephiroth's head fell forward, in a daze, and the scuffle was over.

"Rude, take him up to the office please," Tseng straightened his suit jacket and returned to his usual professional stance. "Are you alright, Reverend?" he asked calmly, placing a hand on the clergyman's shoulder.

"I-...I´m good, I think," Reeve gasped. His stomach was still hurting and burning like hell, and he was deeply shocked, because really, that was a first! On shaking legs, he sat down on one of the plush chairs again, to regain his equilibrium. "Just... what was that?!"

Tseng´s expression tightened, "Do not worry please, we will take care of it. Reno, bring the Reverend a glass of water and see that every of his wishes is taken care of." Then he turned to Yazoo, saying lowly "What the hell just happened here?"

Yazoo shifted, uncomfortably, "Brother just lost it, and hit the Reverend, who wouldn't leave when I asked him to, politely, so I offered him sexual favor again. Br... Sephiroth came in at that moment and the rest you know..." his eyes glanced nervously to his unconscious brother, "Will he be alright, Tseng? I don't believe Brother has ever been hit before..."

'It was about time then', Tseng grimly thought with a cool side long glance at the unconscious, silver haired man. "Again, please do not worry, he will be fine," he then said to Yazoo, as he saw the boy´s concern, and it pained him. "I am sorry that the Reverend bothered you, we will take him away now." As Reno came back, handing the cleric a glass of water, he gave the redhead a silent nod too, for take him to another room and deal with him there. With that, he bowed before Yazoo, briefly laying his hand on the troubled Fairy´s shoulder and then they left.

*

As he heard Tseng knock, Rufus looked boredly up from his cashflow statements. Sephiroth's losses would be his gain, and although the silver nobleman would make a profit off of this deal, Rufus would take full advantage of the sale, and make it work for him for years to come. "Yes?" he answered, a bit irritatedly. He'd had a fair amount of trouble concentrating these days...

"My apologies sir," Tseng said, as he motioned for Rude to get the 'trash that sold little brothers' inside and lay him on the couch. "We had a bit of a situation just now, and I was certain you might want to handle that personally..." He gave Rude a look to retreat, before he looked back at Rufus. "May I ask you for the _sal volatile_, sir?"

"Certainly," Rufus acknowledged to both the offer to handle the situation and the request for the smelling salts. Reaching into his top drawer, Rufus pulled out a small container, but as he prepared to hand it to his most efficient bodyguard, he noticed that it was the lube he'd used on Yazoo the week prior and he quickly snatched it back, with a moody glance at Tseng. There would be none of _that_. Finding another container, most definitely labeled smelling salts, Rufus handed it to Tseng. "Bring him here." Rufus knew very well that Tseng would do this for him anyways, but he said it simply for the pleasure of giving orders.

Tseng just took the smelling salt wordlessly and held it under the pristine nose of the aristocrat.

Knitting his brows and moving head head away, Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, blinking. Tseng was already roughly pulling him up and dragged the man not very gently, to sit opposite Rufus´ desk. Still a bit disoriented, he took in the blond and held his head, growling, "What is going on here? Where is the damn cleric? And where... is my brother?" This time his furious gaze fell onto the whorehouse owner, but Tseng just laid a hand on the silver haired man´s shoulder and pressed, letting him know that no threats were spoken in this room without consequences.

Rufus raised a well-manicured brow at the gall of this person who dared raise his voice here. "The damn cleric, as you call him, is none of your concern, and your brother is well and in his room. You may see him there shortly, but I will have you know that, regardless of your prestige here, and our deal, you will treat guests of the Golden Lotus with the proper respect..."

"Or what?" Sephiroth sneered. He didn´t find this funny at all, not a bit and it just figured that the blond dipshit had no idea about anything whatsoever! "He is of my concern all right, especially when you put him in a room with my little brother who you vowed to keep safe here!"

Rufus almost rolled his eyes. Of course he would want to know what would happen. At this next statement, his voice became stern and his eyes cold, "Otherwise, you forfeit your earnings, your bargaining chip becomes mine, and my associates and I will make your life very... difficult."

Sephiroth´s eyes narrowed dangerously at that, but he kept his mouth closed. One day he would get his payback certainly, but for now... he needed to calm down. It wasn´t like him to break into a panic that easily, but when he had seen Yazoo and that... man, alone in a room... Shaking the ice claws that gripped at his heart mentally away, Sephiroth just lifted a brow and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. "You will make sure that no cleric nor any other representative from any religious organization comes anywhere near my kin, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Rufus' expression immediately switched back to cold indifference, but he did speak honestly here. "I assure you that the good Reverend will not be allowed near Yazoo or any of the Gainsborough family again, and neither will any other religious representative. We will of course do our utmost to keep Yazoo safe, as I said at first upon his arrival here. We were simply unaware of your... aversions." He didn't really mask the fact that he thought Sephiroth's phobia of the clergy was unusual, but then again, when one fucked his own brother, it was understandable.

"Good," Sephiroth replied just as frostily. "Now you are aware." He had no intentions of explaining himself and his 'aversion' to the other man, so he just lifted his brow. "Are we done here now?"

"By all means," Rufus graciously allowed, with a motion of his hand toward the door, "and do please consider temperance in the future rather than letting petty jealousy take over. Otherwise, maybe it would be best if you limited your visitations here." The owner knew that this statement was unnecessary, but one of his distinguished guests had been injured and he still inwardly fumed about this turn of events. In his own mind, he was being lenient indeed.

Tseng narrowed his eyes. Jealousy? What strange choice of wording... He observed attentively as Sephiroth´s expression grew even colder, but the man didn´t say anything anymore, just left, to hopefully not come back ever again. "Sir, would you like me to check on the Reverend again?" he finally asked, as the door was closed again, hoping he could steal another moment with Yazoo, maybe...

Rufus' eyes studied his bodyguard approvingly. Tseng was doing a phenomenal job here, as always, but Rufus would never admit this. He liked to believe that he had complete control and anything less did not sit well with him. "Go," he allowed, "give the Reverend my apologies, and see that his needs are taken care of," and he turned his eyes back to his paperwork until he saw Tseng's back as he left. _And no hanky panky..._ If employee relations went on here, aside from owner privileges of course, he would surely sniff it out!!

Tseng just walked down the corridor towards Yazoo´s room to check on him first and see if he was all right. It was a shame that Rufus didn´t ban his asshole brother from the Lotus completely, if one asked Tseng, but sadly no one did. Inwardly sighing, he was about to knock on the door, when he heard the deep voice of aforementioned brother, and grudgingly decided to leave them alone for now and check on Reeve first. He could come back later.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was sitting next to Yazoo on the couch, asking for the third time, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Brother," and Yazoo reached out to slip his arms around Sephiroth's neck. His brother seemed really worried, and he had warned them about the clergy for as long as Yazoo could remember, but this was really the first time the silver haired youth had dealt with one in the flesh. The Reverend had seemed very nice, but he had managed to make his way into Yazoo's room and wasn't prepared to leave when Yazoo asked him to, and the boy found that a bit rude at least. He didn't know if it was anything he couldn't handle though. He appreciated his brother's attempts at rescue though, even if it was in a fucked-_up_ way. "Are_ you_ alright?"

"I´m fine," Sephiroth just dismissed, but pulled Yazoo closer and held him nonetheless. His eyes closed for a moment, before he opened them again and asked "That man... did he touch you?"

"No, he didn't..." Yazoo blinked, "Brother, can you please tell me what happened that you don't like the clergy?" He started to feel irrationally angry now, pretty certain he knew the reason, but he only cuddled his brother in his arms, looking seriously into those depthless, feline eyes. Sephiroth really never talked about himself, and perhaps it was time he started.

"Oh nothing really," the silver haired aristocrat easily replied. "Religion is just a threat to any sane person, and I wouldn´t want them to mess with your pretty head and put stupid ideas there..." His lips tightened for just a split second, before his hand ran down the back of Yazoo. "I don´t want you anywhere near a cleric, I thought I had made that clear. What did he want from you anyway?"

Yazoo sighed, figuring his brother would not let down his walls so easily. He just wished that Sephiroth would let him in a little. He did _want_ to understand, really. Yazoo let it rest for now... "He wanted to hear my concerns and talk to me about my work. Offer me support, but I told him no... see, I heard you..." Yazoo smirked, hoping his brother would feel good about that.

"Yes, I see, good boy," Sephiroth praised, making a mental note to meet that cleric in a dark, silent alley and make his point clear again so the damn priest would never ever contemplate going anywhere near his brother and offer 'support' again. His gaze drifted of to the clock on the wall, and he let go off Yazoo´s waist. Too bad his original plans hadn´t worked out as he thought they should, but well, he had a few things to prepare, and he would come back tomorrow anyways. "I have to go back now," he therefore announced.

"Alright, Brother," the boy replied, a bit surprised that there would be no sex today, and more than a bit relieved, because lately, their sex tended to leave him feeling utterly confused. He squeezed his brother before he got up to let the man rise and walk to the door. "I love you," and he opened his arms, looking up at his brother as cutely as he could manage, wanting a real hug before Sephiroth hit the road.*

"Who could resist that look," Sephiroth smirked and mockingly sighed, before he drew his arms around Yazoo one last time, hugging him closely and groping his ass a bit, simply because he could. "I will see you tomorrow," he purred into the boy´s ear and it sounded like a promise. "Be a good boy, and wear something nice," he instructed, placing a chaste kiss on Yazoo´s forehead, before he left.

_Tomorrow?_ Yazoo wondered, as he shut his door. Very well, he would wear something nice indeed and do his best to _politely _assert his boundaries if need be. Perhaps he could consult with his new found inner dom from last night. The silver haired youth had found it to be one of the most liberating experiences of his life, and perhaps, he might be able to find a way to play with it from now on.

A special request had been sent short-notice from a man named George Hollander. He was a middle class bank executive who had purchased Cloud while Yazoo had been away. The client had requested from Rufus only last night if he might purchase both Yazoo and Cloud both to re-enact Cloud's first time while he watched. Rufus agreed heartily of course. If the client had the coin... The appointment had been made for tonight. Yazoo had not seen Cloud in the cafeteria or in the halls since that day, and hoped he would be ready. The Fairy of course would do his best to be gentle, no matter what the client had in mind. Perhaps Yazoo could help ease the stress of the situation after all...

After heading down to see Loz and grab something to eat in the dining hall, Yazoo showered and got ready to meet them in Cloud's room.

tbc in Chapter 24 of Golden Lotus

* * *

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

BlackDomina71 – _Yeah, I love BMIK's lil Cloudy. He's just so flippin' adorable! XD And yesh, I am sure, he was way smexy inside Yaz like that!! *drools*_ Thank you! Yes, we wanted to show that Cloud got a lot stronger and confident! He has a great teacher after all ;)

Lenko – _Yep, I know Yazoo would want him as his friend!! Definitely!! XD He does care about lil Cloud a lot. It bugs him that Cloud lost his virginity there. Poor thing. Yeah, Yaz' prostate was put to the test and I would say, he loved Cloudy's initiative. XDDDD Thank you so much!!!! *dances*_ Cloud is still very young and inexperienced, this place must have really scared him at the beginning. I think Yazoo knows that from his own experience and –besides being a horny bitch XD- wanted to help Cloud adjust to the new situation^^

Natzilla – _Nat-Nat, did you eat anything?! You poor babe, just poured that hot coffee into your poor tummy. You should share some chocolate cake with Yaz. Oh, and I loved your pork-chop no carb smut btw!! LMAO!! XDDDD Forgot to say so. Yesh, Tsengy does need some good love! Poor baby. *huggles him* Think he might want to come play with you and Baby Yaya?_ Haha, smut, black coffee and a cig: no better way to start the morning!!!

Soyna – _Yesh!!! Yazoo just loves practicing with Cloud!!! I think if it were up to Yaz, he would totally have Cloud talking dirty too!! XD _Yesh, I bet so too, Cloud has Yazoo wrapped around his lil finger XD They might practice whenever they can ^__^

Rina – _*squeals* Ohh thank you!!! XDDDDDDD_ _I do like that whole childlike Rem side too, and for all the unfair stuff that happens to him here, I think this fits in pretty well. Also, Yaz seems to be trapped with many people who do have their agenda, Sephy and Ruf, and then those who are more about themselves and getting laid... most of the clients, etc, so it might be refreshing that Yaz isn't really like that... though if Lozzy wasn't with him, I think Yaz would be a bit different even still. Lozzy is so good to him. XD But yesh, Yaz is a hedonist sex-kitten and he loves it! I know, Cloudy is fantastic!! I agree, and I just love the awkward way he talks sometimes, it is real, and innocent XDDD and so very cute!! XDDD I know, you know, we almost doomed ourselves by putting in that Pretty Woman rule! XD It is so hard to go without kissing, and admittedly, we've almost slipped a few times... like, uh, he just broke the no-kiss rule... oh FUCK, I forgot!! XDDD Yesh, Lozzy lovins' we must do!!!_ Yeah… he´s quite different from other Yazoo´s XD I´m glad you like him though, because I know I do! *huggles him* I think he´s rather honest with himself in this one, at least to a certain degree. And he surely is honest with the people he loves, as far as he can be… Ah yeah, the kissing *sigh* Frankly, I miss it too XD But there´ll be lots of kissing later ;)

And there´ll be a Loz/Tifa too!

Labe – _Thank you so much, Bela!!! XDDDDDDD *huggles*_ Sweet!!! I´m glad you liked it!!! Thanks dear! *hugs and love*

Aeriths-Rain –_ Yesh, Cloudy is coming of age, and I am really glad he can find joy in smex now. Thanks, babe!! XDDDDD_ Oh, yes Cloud is indeed very adorable and sexy, in a cute way, I guess XD Happy you liked it! And your´s is coming up next, sorry I got the chapters wrong :(

IA1979 – _Yay!!!! XDDDDD Thank you so much!!! How is your time going there? Thanks!!! You know, I haven't read much Cloudzoo before, only once did I and it ran alongside Canon, and they were both great!! It was called, ehm, Silver Nuisance, but I forget who by... Yeah, Tsengy needs lovin's so very badly, poor sexy baby!! *goes in for a little gropey-grope on Tseng* _KEWL!!!!! You´re a paki now! What are you doing over there? Is it dangerous? There really needs to be more Clozoo, though there are some fantastic fics out there already… but it could be more, you´re right XD

**Again I´m so sorry I missed the chapter!!! But next time it´ll really be the Tsengzoo for Aeriths-Rain, I promise!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Squeenix owns them, they pwned us!! XD**

**A/N: This was written so that it could have happened after Yazoo returns from his visit home and before Sephiroth's total ruin of the boy's family life, kind of before anything pivotal happens.**

**Chephren: Yazoo**

**BMIK: Tseng**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

* Tseng/Yazoo for Aeriths-Rain*  
**

Yazoo stealthily made his way back to the old wing of the Golden Lotus, to the place he had grown rather fond of as his secret place, where no one who meant any harm could touch him. Entering the most recently used bedroom, where he had seduced young Cloud, Yazoo slipped inside and immediately went to the tall window, which was dressed in fine midnight blue antique draperies. Even though it was still a bedroom, the silver haired youth rather liked it, for it inspired his mind to flights of fancy and gave him respite from what he perceived as real...

Tseng was sitting in a chair in one of the corners of the old room, needing a break from Rufus and his duties. He would go back in a few, just rest a bit... When the fairy swayed into the room on light feet, like a silver shadow, Tseng lifted his head, not daring to speak and disturb that lovely sight. Yazoo´s face was drowned in a bitter sweet melancholy, looking like a tragic stone angel guarding an ancient grave on an abandoned burial ground...

Staring out over the familiar landscape for a moment, Yazoo was lost in thought, but shortly after, he turned to go lay down on the bed when he saw... "Tseng..." he said in surprise. But he saw the bodyguard's somber expression, "Did you need some privacy too?"

"Yes..." Tseng replied, forcing himself out of his daydream, but when he saw that Yazoo was hesitantly starting to retreat to give him some alone time, the man stood, gesturing towards one of the covered sofas opposite his chair. "Please, have a seat if you like."

"Thank you," and Yazoo gratefully sat down on the beautiful old divan closest to the dark-eyed beauty. He watched him for a moment, his cheeks heating up as gorgeous watery memories came back to him. "It feels like it's been forever, doesn't it? How are you, my friend?"

"Yes, like forever," Tseng echoed, his voice like dark chocolate, his eyes distant and longing, heated with a secret, warm fire. "I have been quite busy, as have you, I assume? You deserve a break, Yazoo."

Yazoo's breath hitched as the way Tseng was looking at him was unmistakable. "I... would love that, but I would very much like to give _you_ one, Tseng... you have been so kind to me..." and with that, he sat forward on the edge of his seat, awaiting Tseng's permission.

Tseng felt his head swimming for a moment, when Yazoo came so close to him, his unique smell surrounding the dark haired man like a comforting, soft silky blanket. Yazoo giving him a break... That sounded too good to be true, and Tseng wasn´t sure if Yazoo thought he had to repay him for something. When he looked down into these huge eyes, seeing the genuine desire to pleasure him however, he caved, his iron will melting into a sea of swaying quicksilver. "I would love that too..."

At the affirmative, Yazoo's face brightened and he slid off the couch onto his knees in front of the beautiful bodyguard. Reaching up to run soft fingertips over the smooth skin of Tseng's cheek, Yazoo looked up into familiar dark eyes and shivered, a soft sigh escaping him. His hands went to remove Tseng's suit jacket and tie, very carefully laying them across the back of the chair, wanting no evidence of their encounter, unlike last time. He did not want Tseng in trouble with Rufus. He followed the work of his hands with his mouth once the man's shirt was off, leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks along taut pale skin, treasuring all of it, because Tseng was forbidden, and he may never be able to again.

Tseng´s breathing had become faster, and his heartbeat doubled from the feather light touches, those cool fingertips touching his skin, these soft lips caressing his sensitive spots. His own hands found their way to Yazoo´s robe by themselves, sliding over the silky fabric. Absently he noticed that it was the same robe Yazoo had worn at their encounter at the baths, and these steamy memories alone made him rock hard in an instant. The snake in his pants stirred, protesting against the tight confinements of the fabric, nestling it´s hard body close to Tseng´s belly. His mouth sought out Yazoo´s slender throat, suckling on the soft skin, but not enough to leave marks, while his tender hands opened the robe and carefully let it slide down to reveal flushed, warm skin.

"Tseng..." Yazoo lilted the man's name, "you are so sensual..." and all his skin cells came alive under the bodyguard's masterful touches. The silver haired youth continued baring Tseng's flesh, the boy's hands coming to meet the fine silver buckle of his belt. Drawing back, Yazoo gave his secret lover a decadent smile, rather excited that he would see Tseng's length again, touch it finally, and worship it a little. One hand nimbly rid the man of his belt and unfastened his pants as Yazoo arched to give Tseng his neck again, and anything else that wonderful mouth wanted to acquaint itself with. His other hand lazily rubbed back and forth over the stiff cock from which he couldn't help but feel radiating delicious heat beneath fine black fabric. Licking his lips, Yazoo finally opened Tseng's pants to take in all that exquisite flesh, his hand still moving, over bare skin now. "... and you have a great cock." The statement wasn't terribly refined like his companion but Yazoo felt it had to be said.

"Thank you." Tseng´s cheeks heated at that compliment, for he surely had never gotten one about his cock yet. His gaze was drawn down to his swollen organ and drifted further to the sweet, pink erection that stood from between Yazoo´s legs. Licking his lips, the man throatily muttered into the Fairy´s ear, "As have you," his hand snatching out to take it in hand, admiring its thickness, its wet, leaking head, trailing with his nail gently over the small slit.

"Unhh, thank you..." the corners of Yazoo's mouth stayed curled in a delighted smile, as he was kept warm by Tseng's obliging hand. Turning his face toward the dark-eyed beauty's, the boy licked up along Tseng's jaw, sucking a soft earlobe between full lips. His hand continued it's stroking until Tseng looked achingly swollen, (Yazoo was unable to resist peeking every now and again... it was just so delectable.) "May I lick it, Tseng?" he asked, wetly at the man's ear, his hips had begun to tilt into the bodyguard's firm grasp.

"Oh please, feel free," Tseng gasped, even the prospect of those moist, pink lips touching him made him shudder with pleasure. He had to let go of Yazoo´s delicious erection and leaned back a bit, spreading his legs for better access, but his hands found that silky silver mane and stroked over a soft scalp. In fascination, he watched as Yazoo licked his lips, hungrily eyeing his hard cock, and then he was on him and Tseng could only throw his head back and moan helplessly, hips bucking.

Yazoo moaned around Tseng's cock at such a sexy display, such a gorgeous creature letting himself go, and sharing it with the silver haired youth. He felt really special and ran a hand up to stroke over Tseng's soft skin, his chest, belly and inner thigh, almost unwilling to let that splendid flesh out of his mouth for even an instant, but he did only to say, "Just beautiful." Still watching Tseng's face and body, he took him back in, hands gingerly pulling black pants down strong legs as that perfect body rocked, then he began to shuffle soft balls from their usual position, lifting them, teasing Tseng's tight perineum as he began to suck with long, gratifying pulls on that exquisite shaft.

"Ah, yes," Tseng affirmed, in his haze not aware that Yazoo was talking about him. All he could see was that beautiful face, stuffed with his trembling cock, and it was a sight that made him almost cum, hadn´t it been for his iron will. His hips shoved up into that warm, sucking heat, and he could feel Yazoo hollowing his cheeks to give him more friction. Moaning, Tseng tried to keep his thrusts under control, but Yazoo took him in so deep! Also, he could feel a teasing finger on his hot hole, softly prodding, stroking, making his belly flutter. He hadn´t been touched there by anyone yet, but if Yazoo wanted to do that, he was all right with it, always, and it did feel very good.

Still pulling Tseng's cock in until it touched the back of his throat, Yazoo began to gently bob his head, partially helping, and also letting Tseng fuck his mouth as well, because really this was just too mesmerizing a sight to have it go any other way. _Yes, take me, Tseng..._ It gave Yazoo great pleasure to have Tseng in his mouth, and he could hardly wait to feel the man's cock seated deep inside his body either. He was lucky that the bodyguard had such impressive stamina, any lesser man would be spilling over about now. Reaching for a small bottle he'd left tucked in a cushion, Yazoo retrieved the lube brought on another occasion where he and Cloud had played together. Pressing a slick fingertip against the tight muscle, Yazoo very gingerly pressed inside, eyes now watching Tseng's face again to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. Such a perfect little entrance... if his mouth weren't full, he would lick that too.

Arching at that intruding feeling, Tseng gasped out, but soon relaxed. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not unpleasant, and Yazoo´s sucking mouth on his cock was very distracting anyways. Oh, he wanted him! He wanted to sink deeply into that flesh, have Yazoo writhe in his lap, stuffed with his hard cock, screaming his name in a pleasured frenzy. "Yazoo..." he moaned, his fingers tightening in that silver hair.

Yazoo sighed around stiff flesh, the sound of his name on Tseng's lips so incredibly arousing. The realization hit him that Tseng hadn't known Yazoo had called him 'beautiful,' and his cheeks burned with desire and shyness when the man had agreed, looking down at him. Yazoo had known that the sight of someone sucking one's cock was one of the images that fueled men's sexual fantasies, but he had never really thought about how he must look. Knowing how brazen he acted doing so, which fueled his own rapture, the thought that it might be considered beautiful... his cock twitched and he gradually worked Tseng's hole until he'd gently coaxed three fingers inside, curling them against an eager pleasure bud, wanting the dark beauty to dance for him. _Tseng,_ and he moaned around that hot flesh again, the head of his own length peeking up over the soft cushions of a plush settee.

As something delicate inside him was hit, Tseng stiffened as if an electric jolt had been sent through his entire body, making every single nerve tingle and sing a song of rapture. His breath was knocked out of him in a surprised, long helpless moan, and his eyes went wide. It was something Yazoo had done, and when he saw the satisfied mischief twinkling in these huge green eyes, he knew it´d happen again. And surely, long fingers moved inside him again and Tseng´s head lolled back, as if his spine had just turned to mush, which it pretty much had. Closing his eyes, Tseng tried to catch his breath, hands deeply buried in Yazoo´s silky hair.

Skillfully curling long digits, Yazoo applied more pressure in his other fist and began working Tseng's cock expertly and a bit faster. If Tseng felt moved to come in his mouth, then Yazoo wanted that, very badly. He also wanted to feel the dark beauty inside him, if there was time. Then he decided he couldn't get enough of their time together, fuck the rules.

Bucking his hips again, clenching the penetrated muscle around Yazoo´s dexterous fingers, Tseng gasped again, but forced his eyes open and to look at Yazoo. If this continued, he would be coming all too soon, and he didn´t want that... Carefully withdrawing his cock from the Fairy´s mouth, he stroked over Yazoo´s chin. "Come here, please." As his prostate was being released, Tseng gave a small shudder, but gently pulled Yazoo into his lap, so the boy was with his back to Tseng´s chest, his legs draped on each side of the armrest. He was open wide now, and Tseng looked down, past a heaving chest and pink nipples, into Yazoo´s lap, his hard cock, his soft balls hanging between his legs. Taking the bottle of lube, Tseng quickly coated his fingers while nipping at Yazoo´s neck, and let a wet digit slip between the boy´s spread buttocks, to rub a tiny hole. "So this is how it feels..." he muttered, adding more pressure and easily slipping inside the warm, excited body, "when I do this to you?"

"Ahhh, yesssss, it feels good," Yazoo whimpered as he rubbed his buttocks in Tseng's naked lap, pressing himself down more on that clever fingertip. Looking over his shoulder at Tseng, whose face was so close to his, Yazoo looked into his eyes, "you know... I meant you before. _You_ are beautiful, Tseng..." and his hole unclenched for a moment, silently pleading for more of this exotic beauty to go inside him.

Slipping a second finger in, letting the memory of his own recent experience roll through his body again as he fingerfucked Yazoo in a slow, gentle rhythm, Tseng´s lips glided over Yazoo´s shoulder, tasting the warm, flushed skin, his cock twitching in his lap unattended. But it was good, he was coming down from the brink of orgasm again, able to hear Yazoo´s words and understanding them as well. For a moment, his heart stopped and then it was beating again in his chest as if it was trying to boil his blood or something. All he could say was a throaty "Thank you," his free hand gliding over a hard nipple.

"Ahh!" Yazoo shuddered and lay his head against the head bodyguard's, his hips doing larger circles, enjoying Tseng's fingers and feeling the stiff arousal behind him, wanting to pleasure them both. Wrapping his arm around Tseng's neck, feeling all that luxurious hair, Yazoo sighed, "more... please, Tseng?" and he reached down to hold Tseng's free hand which rested on the sofa.

Tseng gave a consenting sigh, pushing his fingers inside to the last knuckle one more time, before he withdrew them and instead wrapped them around his slick dick. Ah, how swollen he was, how much he needed this! He couldn´t remember having ever wanted someone so badly! Carefully, Tseng nibbled at Yazoo´s ear, murmuring, "Tell me if this gets uncomfortable for you, I don´t want to hurt you..." And with that, he placed the tip of his cock against the twitching entrance, slowly pushing inside.

"I will, but you are making me feel wonderful," and Yazoo blushed. He felt incredibly touched that Tseng was treating him so gently, like an innocent, when the obvious truth was that the Fairy had stuffed untold amount of cock inside him in his day, and not often were clients gentle with him. Breath hitching in an almost-sob, Yazoo hugged Tseng closer and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of hard flesh disappearing into his body, at a loss for anything to say, except, "Thank you..." and he squeezed Tseng's hand in his.

Tseng could only give a grunt, his fingers curling around Yazoo´s as he was sinking deep into the warmth, the slick, tight channel embracing his cock so readily that he could have sobbed with relief. He waited a moment for the both of them to adjust, before he began to thrust upwards. He was a bit restricted with Yazoo in his lap, so the Fairy would have to half ride him, and hopefully he didn´t mind this position...

"Oh, Tseng, let me..." and Yazoo stopped, slipping Tseng's cock out of him for a moment to turn, pressing their naked chests together, "I want to feel and see you, hold you..." and wrapping his fingers around that perfect cock, Yazoo promptly impaled himself on it again, sinking down with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his pink lips. He began to help Tseng now, using his lower legs and thighs to help him ride his beautiful companion, reaching up to thread his fingers into raven hair. "Much better..."

Burying his nose into Yazoo´s hair, Tseng closed his eyes, drawing the lithe, writhing body closer, and pushed inside with a deep groan. His hand stroked over Yazoo´s back erratically, feeling the flexing muscles whenever the Fairy arched up, tracing delicate bones and warm flesh under soft skin with his fingertips. "Yesss," he agreed, pulling his hard length out a bit, just to shove it back inside, the thin skin of the wrinkled muscle stretching around the fat, pulsing rod.

Yazoo stiffened, his mewls of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Thank Shiva, only a handful of them knew about this place. "Oh yess, fuck me...." and he gasped at another powerful thrust, "fuck me, Tseng!" and his arms wrapped snugly around Tseng's neck, holding on for dear life.

"A-all right," Tseng breathed, brows knitted. He could feel, see and smell Yazoo´s rapture mingling with his own, and moved his hand up to steady Yazoo´s head, to move his fingers through silky silver. "I´ll fuck you as long and hard as you want," he promised between gasps and hisses of delight, meaning it in the most respectful and warmest way. He didn´t mind the term 'fuck' that much, it was what they were doing, even though it was so much more. They were united in heated frenzy, their bodies pulsing against and around each other, waves of pleasure and warmth washing through them, their deep moans and hitched groans swirling like music around them, encouraging their bodies to arch more, to squirm more fiercely, to pound harder.

"Yessss, I would like that... very much, and you do it so well!" Yazoo rasped, his body stuck to Tseng like adhesive now, except that the sweat that had broken out on their bodies made them slick, and his cock was being rubbed deliciously between their hard bellies. Tseng was a very heady drug indeed and Yazoo was very happy to have the chance to be with him like this. "Oh, Tseng..." he sobbed, the pleasure and the dark beauty filling his senses was getting to him, and he purred in delight, "you just saying that ...makes me lose control," and his balls drew up tight even as he spoke and his cock twitched between them, "I-I'm..." and his voice came out in whimpered cries now, which wasn't helping... very rarely did Yazoo lose control this way at the Lotus and he blushed furiously.

"Ahhhh, cumming!" Tseng warned, as he frantically jerked up his hips to shove his cock inside even deeper. Then there was only a cacophony of bliss and bright colors exploding in his brain and belly and everywhere, and the little hairs on his neck and arms stood up as he threw his head back. Coming inside Yazoo was pure joy, taking over his mind, his body, shaking him, wringing the last energy and every last droplet of salty semen from his cock. His arms tightened around the Fairy's convulsing form, drawing him closer still, wanting to feel all of him, for their reunion to never end.

They came together, and it was like a crash of lightning, all electric and decadent, or a tidal wave, sweeping them up and leaving them utterly exhausted, but very happy. Yazoo hugged his beloved friend close to him, "I am so happy for this time together..." he knew that Tseng couldn't get too close to him. He still didn't know in what capacity Tseng cared. Yazoo had wanted more, but he understood, and so he would just hold his dark forbidden fruit like this for as long as he could, and he would cherish Tseng as a great friend, if not much more. "I want you to know that you are very special to me..." and he would leave it at that, because to say more would be torture.

"You´re very special to me too," Tseng breathed raspily, placing a gentle kiss to Yazoo´s long hair, his body pleasantly relaxed. So special... but he couldn´t say it, not yet, not now. It was a mistake to say such things in the afterglow of a strong orgasm, and even though he knew that it didn´t change the way he felt, he wasn´t sure about Yazoo. Tseng was very tempted to interpret these words the way he wanted to hear them, but he was cautious too. For now it was enough, he was happy and grateful for the time they had spent together today, and so he sagged back, holding Yazoo close for as long as he could before they both would have to go back to their usual routine.

* * *

**Next to come: Rufus/Tseng for bonjourmeadow!**

_Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

_Comment Replies – _

Rina – _I know!!! *cries* Can I have a Rina-Turk sandwich please? XD You so _would _make a great dom! I was so thinking of taking up that job once!!! Good clothes and you can boss men around!! XDDD _Hm, well, Sephiroth has his melodramatic moments as well ;) Hehe, yes, for once the bodyguards were relatively effective XD Hah, you can apply, if you can bear Genesis bitching behind your back and making your life a living hell, because I doubt he´d appreciate the competition at all XDD

BlackDomina71 – _LOL!! I love it that you call him 'Sephykins!!' XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, this was pretty awesome to write, thank you so much, Domina baby!!! XD Yeah, I bet Ruf loved that verbal beatdown they had!! XD _Hehe, I suppose Seph deserved the kicking and indeed, it wasn´t his best dayXD Tseng must have felt very satisfied about this XD

Aeriths-Rain – _Yeah, Tseng is the man, he is such a pillar of strength. *sighs* Yeah, it's going to get wayyyyy more interesting before it calms down again, but Angeal is determined and Yaz has had it with Sephy!! XD _Ah yes, so much happened in the mean time, and you were so right about Yazoo turning against Sephiroth, it was the last straw *sigh* I hope you liked your extra chapter ^__^

Natzilla – _Hey Nat-Nat!! *huggles!!!* Yay!!!! that is awesome!!! I think that was me but it has been a bit since we wrote that. Awww, are you a night person, babe? I so wouldn't be laughing at 10:30 either. ;D Yeah, if he isn't sleeping, and he is up that early, then he is ready to work I guess!! XD Plus the fact that Ruf had nagged him about clergy before XD LMAO!!!! Go Nat-Nat!!!! A hand retreating!!! XDDDD He so tried to get in your house!! How creepy! Yay!!!! So glad you liked it!!! *dances* We so had fun with that!!! No worries, I totally felt for Reeve too!! He is a cool character and he so gets the short end of the stick sometimes with us!! XD TTYL, baby!!! *smooches* _Hehe, thanks! I am glad we could summon a tiny smile to your grumpy alien features^^ Yeah, poor Reeve, he just wanted to trap Yazoo in his stupid, ignorant religion! But luckily Yazoo defeated him with the power of the allure _ Well, and Seph was being a drama queen, but that was rather fun to write XD

Lenko – _Yeah, that _was_ pretty great!!! XDDDDDDDDDD We had a blasty with this scene!!! Yeah, good point!!! Sephy's guilty conscience!! XD Yeah, Ruf and Seph are sooo much alike, it's scary, but it was good to see Seph taken down a notch. Yeah, sorry for the time it took to post this one!! But on with the story!!! XDDD _I bet hitting Seph made Tseng´s day as well XD Yes, the irony... Well, I suppose Reeve will have enough for a bit now. Hehe, and it is pretty easy to hate Sephiroth, even though he is trying so hard *cough*

Labe – _Yeah, you are right, it is something huge like that!!! Bela, you soooo have me thinking about Reevezoo too!!! XDDDD I wonder how Reeve would handle Yaz... I thought it was kind of smexy actually when he was trying to keep the Fairy from opening his pants. *is a sick woman* ;DD *big huggles!!!* _Hehe, it´ll soon be revealed, just a little bit longer ^^ And yesh, Reevezoo´d have been hawt like hell, but Reeve takes his oat rather serious I´m afraid *sigh*

IA1979 – _Oh my!!! You are a really good sport, love!!! I don't know if I would have reacted as well to being woken up that way, even if it _was_ my hubby, knowing my knee-jerk reactions XD but I am glad you were alright!! Thank you so much!!!! So glad you liked it!! This is one of my favorite parts I think, it cracked me up too!! XDDDDDDDDDD Yeah, Sephy is in total denial XDDDD You know, I think BMIK might actually like kicking, but she would prolly rather be the kicker? *looks to dom!BMIK* OMG, I am so glad nothing happened, but that was really vigilant of those townsfolk, good for them!!! And kudos to you for keeping your head in that situation, love!! Outstanding!!! *huggles* Did you feel like helping the crowd at all then? A lil beatdown after breakfast? ;D _Oh dear, you were lucky _ I´m glad you liked the bit about Reeve and Yazoo, that was fun to write XD Well, Reeve should have been a little more patient, I guess, but well... I think Seph doesn´t know much about stones and glasshouses XD He was being dramatic and self-absorbed ;) Oh wow, that does sound dangerous! I suppose people there are really wary? Does it affect the daily life much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This chapter we take a closer look on Rufus and Tseng´s strange relationship^^ We hope you´ll enjoy it!^^**

Chephren: Rufus

BMIK: Tseng

* * *

*Tseng/Rufus for Bonjourmeadow*

The owner of the Golden Lotus sat quietly in his office, waiting, his hands gripping the arms of his luxuriously comfortable office chair. A moment later, his most trusted bodyguard, Tseng, quietly entered through the mahogany door, as requested. Rufus' jaw tightened, and usually, he didn't show anyone when he was stressed like that, but Tseng knew him better than anyone.

"You summoned me, sir."

Tseng was as orderly and perfect as ever, not one long hair lying astray, not one wrinkle in his perfectly ironed suit. His expression was just as smooth and neutral as well, as he came to stand before his boss' desk, waiting for instructions. The Golden Lotus had been up and running for only half a year now, and Rufus still looked far too young to be a whore master, but business was going well. Tseng had almost gotten used to his new job as well...

"I did," Rufus was not in the habit of making extraneous conversation unless he had a captive audience, and then, sometimes, he found he could really prattle on about irrelevant things. He enjoyed trapping people with it, unimportant ones he didn't know that well or at all, but for some reason, he didn't ever feel moved to waste Tseng's time with it. He had never understood this about himself, he paid Tseng for Shiva's sake, but now was not the time to reason with it.

"Delilah, I need you to... take care of her."

"... I see." Tseng had dreaded this day, the day of his first kill, but his face betrayed none of the ice that made his heart and stomach freeze. If anything, his expression got a bit tighter. This was his job, what he had been trained to do, and he had done it so often in his mind already.

"Do you want to keep the body?"

It was a reasonable question; if Rufus wanted to use the whore as an example, Tseng would make sure no one who ever laid eyes on the mutilated corpse would even dare think about breaking the Golden Lotus´ rules...

"No," Rufus answered mechanically now, "I don't need it, bring me her bloody garment, that is enough, but not before you show them. Make them respect the rules and think twice before breaking them."

He couldn't go on, his face was stone cold, and his knuckles were white as he gripped the chair. Delilah had been his favorite, a beautiful red-headed woman, with lovely bronze skin, deep violet eyes. She had been the first top floor working girl in fact. Unfortunately, Rufus had gotten attached. Delilah had begun to spout words of love to him during their office visits. Her voice was sultry and beautiful, and her eyes full of longing. She was also his best, and somewhere along the way, his heart had opened to her a little. Day after day, she got under his skin a little bit more. Two days ago, after spending a sleepless night pining after her alone in his room, Rufus Shinra decided he would go to hers, declare his love. It was still early, and he hadn't thought to check her schedule. Just outside of her room, he heard voices.

"_Delilah," some almost faceless patron, except that he was wealthy enough to purchase top floor ass, (so Rufus knew very well who he was,) spoke to her sweet words that made his stomach churn. "You have made me a very happy old man..."_

_Then to Rufus' horror, he heard a voice that was unmistakably hers reply, "I am happy that you are happy, because I see now that you are the great love of my life. Marry me. Lets' run away together..." The wet noises of their kiss met his ears. There was no rule about kissing, but not hours before, the harlot had kissed Rufus' very lips, professing her love to him as well, and Rufus had come to reciprocate._

_Heart feeling as though it was collapsing in his chest, Rufus had to lean over, holding on to the nearest door frame to catch his breath, and like a fool, he ran upstairs to hurt in solitude. How could he have fallen for her games?? How??! He was so much weaker than he thought he was. What a joke he must be, to her, to them all!!_

The next day, Delilah had the brazen nerve to come visit him in his office, to surprise him. Greeting him with similar words of adoration, Rufus almost retched when he heard them. She wasn't in love with him, she was simply trying to land herself a sugar daddy, even if it was he himself. He wouldn't show her his love now, he wouldn't show her his tears. Heartless bitch...

"Get out," he'd said, and she complied, smiling at him seductively all the same. That viper!!

Now, he couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to see her, think of her with all those other men. He had become his worst nightmare. A jealous, angry weak man. Starting today, with Delilah's death, there would be a new order here, where under no circumstances was there to be any love within the walls of the Golden Lotus aside from whatever made the girls get along together. No Romantic love, and above all, no kissing. He would have to lock away his feelings from now on so as not be enslaved again by his emotions.

He didn't want Tseng to do this, to kill her, but he was the only one he trusted to get the job done. To the whore, he could have cared less about what happened to her, but from today on, Rufus would be a murderer, and the dark beauty would be his blade.

"Understood," Tseng replied emotionlessly, catching the bitter feelings that crossed Rufus´ face immediately. So his boss was emotionally affected by this. Feeling just a tiny pang of sympathy, Tseng bowed and set out to visit Delilah in her room.

He calmly informed her that a bath had been arranged for her on order of Rufus Shinra. She seemed excited about it, throwing him a somewhat arrogant smile as she flounced into the baths. Tseng followed close behind her, the weight of his gun resting against his chest, covered by his suit. He closed the door behind her, waiting for the whore to scurry over the cool tiles, wrinkling her nose. When she got to the tub, a frown marred her features and she turned around.

"What is this supposed to mean, there is no water in the tu- oh, oh no, please!"

Tseng had drawn the gun, pointing it at her chest. Delilah´s face went very pale, as she sunk to her knees, her lips trembling, her hands folded as if she was praying to Tseng. The young bodyguard could feel his heart race, the blood pounding in his ears, and suddenly, everything played in slow motion. Her whining and begging and shuffling over the tiles, her mouth forming words and pleas, her robe sliding behind her in a sea of red. Tseng was sweating, large droplets were falling from his chin, running down his temple and neck. He was about to do it; he had to kill another human being. He was forced to be the headsman, to end this life just because another said so, and for a moment he hated Rufus Shinra so very much for making him do it. Then his cool, rational mind took over however, numbing his feelings and concerns, and time flowed normally again.

"With the kindest regards of Rufus Shinra," he said, and then his finger twitched and a second later, Delilah collapsed on the sterile floor, the sea becoming an ocean.

When Tseng reported to Rufus about the success of the mission a few hours later, the blond had already retreated to his private quarters, so Tseng, still bloody and emotionally exhausted, knocked against the man´s door, his face a blank mask.

Going himself to open the door to his rooms, Rufus saw his beautiful, usually impeccable employee bathed in blood.

_Her _blood.

Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to feel any satisfaction for it. Not at all. In fact, some part of him, which he thought had died, wanted to ask Tseng for his gun and end his own life as well. He was so weak... Rufus took a step back to allow his bodyguard inside, but all at once, a wave of nausea overtook him and he had to quickly run to his large bathroom suite, to lose the contents of his stomach into the pristine bowl. He could just hear the domineering voice of his late father now, _You will never make it in this business, ma boy... too soft._

"Sir..."

Tseng staggered behind the man, on autopilot. His mind was still numb and he had walked through the previous hours as if he´d been frozen to a stick. He was unable to feel anything, or grasp a thought, and that probably was a good thing, because Tseng had the distinct feeling that once the ice thawed, he´d have a lot of emotional turmoil to deal with. Maybe. Maybe by then he would have shoved the recent events deep enough inside him to bury them for good...

Now, as he saw his boss heaving over the toilet, a bit of his reserve melted, and he lay a comforting hand on Rufus shoulder, his voice becoming a bit warmer, concerned.

"Are you all right, sir?"

Once he had finished, the agony in his guts subsiding, Rufus became aware of Tseng's touch and his words. After all this horror that Rufus had put his assistant through today, Tseng was asking if _he_ was alright? He wanted desperately to say something, 'I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Tseng,' but he was too afraid that he would have to play the big, unyielding boss over and over, making Tseng do it again and again, until he became a respected leader in this business, rendering the statement worthless...

Quickly wiping his mouth with some toilet tissue near his head, Rufus disposed of it and turning, rose to put his arms around Tseng, pulling their bodies close. He wanted to comfort Tseng too, only he didn't know what to say, but the action would cause the blood staining the dark beauty's clothing to tarnish his own as well, a blood oath, that Rufus would share this with him. He knew very well that he would be the reason Tseng's perfection was marred, and it hurt, but really, Rufus had to command respect. Perhaps he could hire more bodyguards, better ones than the thugs he picked to guard the lower floors, so that Tseng would not have to bear this burden alone anymore.

Unable to resist, Rufus slipped his fingertips into that beautiful ebony mane. Tseng was startled by the sudden embrace, stiffening at first. Then however, he hesitantly drew his arms around the blond, holding him, as clearly, Rufus needed it. He must be shaken, to show such a sign of 'weakness'. For as long as Tseng had known Rufus, he was always so very careful to shield his emotions, masking them with a wall of arrogance and cold detachment. As Tseng had previously suspected, however, the man did feel, very deeply so; he just could not convey it. Or maybe Rufus didn´t want to...

They stood there for a while. Tseng was determined to hold Rufus as long as he needed to, but he didn´t dare say anything to drive his boss back into his shell. At that moment, Tseng silently vowed to remain loyal to Rufus no matter what, to share his burden and do everything in his power to make his employer's life as comfortable as possible.

*

That night, Rufus allowed Tseng to retire early, knowing the man had been through so much. Rufus himself, unable to sleep, was drawn to his window by the light of the full moon. Beautiful. Surveying the grounds of the Lotus estate, Rufus felt so fortunate. The business was up and coming, and he had done this himself. The girls would learn to respect him, at least to his face, and really, that was all he could ask for. The example had been made, the respect would follow.

He found himself haunted by her panicked voice, though he had been protected from it. Tseng had heard all of it... His shoulders sagged as he took in the well-deserved fruits of his labor, telling himself over and over that the old man would be proud of him, that it was all worth it.

Retreating to his room next to Rufus´, Tseng somehow had managed to get himself into the shower, to wash all that blood and dirt away; or at least the part of it that hadn´t been soaked into his skin, festering in his heart now. He silently stood under the warm stream, watching big chunks of clotted crimson splash onto the tiles. The evidence of what he had done slowly running down the drain...

Eventually he had shut the water off, dried his wet skin and fell heavily onto his simple bed. Tseng had no need for luxury and decadence. Taking other peoples´ lives was decadent enough already. His eyes bore into the ceiling for a long time, and slowly, the guilt ebbed. It was so simple, so uncomplicated if he thought about it now. There were rules and people knew what the consequences were if they broke them. The responsibility lie entirely with them, didn´t it? Tseng wasn´t to blame, he just made sure that law and order was maintained. It was very logical. With that last thought, he finally drifted into a dreamless, calm sleep, surprisingly free of haunting nightmares.

A little while later, Tseng's door very quietly opened, and in slipped a very curious Rufus. He had wanted to come see Tseng again, maybe visit with him, but when he went to knock, he heard nothing from within. He had never been inside his bodyguard's quarters before, and he had no qualms about entering without invitation. It gave him a rather excited feeling in the pit of his stomach to do so, knowing he was the boss, and he had such power. The possibility too that Tseng might be angry with him made him incredibly nervous, but not in a bad way. A light was on at the end of the dark hallway that led back to a large bedroom. Where Tseng slept... Rufus felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Was this normal, this feeling?

At the threshold to the bedroom, Rufus' eyes immediately met with the sight of Tseng lying on his bed. The poor man had been so exhausted, that he hadn't even crawled under his sheets. Averting his eyes respectfully, Rufus also couldn't deny the fact that Tseng was naked, black mane of hair completely lose and fanned out on the finest Wutain cotton pillowcase Rufus could manage to supply him with. He knew Tseng had no care for such things, but it was something Rufus just secretly did. He would provide his personal bodyguard with the best, most functional lodging and the finest, most durable suit material because he could afford it. Tseng's office though, he kept rather spartan for appearances. He didn't want to show anyone his feelings on this matter, but really, Tseng was the closest thing to a friend he had ever had.

Allowing weakness and wonder to seize him, Rufus' clear blue eyes took in all that glorious flesh, absently licking his lips. Tseng was just... beautiful. Simply perfect, in body as well as spirit. Rufus understood sex, and appreciated the power of a good fuck, but though his body became aroused again, he couldn't picture anything so sleazy as what he had his whores do with... Eyes flitting to that flawless exotic face, Rufus drew nearer. His hand caressed the air over soft lips, moving down over a sleek neck, chest, a taut evenly breathing belly, over a prominent hipbone to hover over Tseng's rather impressive manhood. Still blushing, Rufus tried to touch it. To feel something he had never thought about before, that, now that he had seen it, beckoned him, enticed him to touch, smell... and taste... The more he wanted to, the more he found he couldn't do it. What a coward he was.

The only thing he could bring himself to do was look into Tseng's face again, fingertips tracing a full lower lip, watching it twitch at the feather-light touch, before placing a long sweet kiss to the dark beauty's lips. Terrified now of waking him, Rufus had to let go, not at all wanting to. If only they could freeze this moment forever, and his protector would stay protected, and Tseng wouldn't see who Rufus was, wouldn't know what a terrible disappointment he was. His bodyguard was so kind not to mention or judge him on his weaknesses. The man was polite and professional...

A breathy sigh escaped his sleeping guardian, and Rufus stiffened, waiting for the bomb to drop and those beautiful dark eyes to open... when it didn't happen, he quickly fled Tseng's quarters to hide back in his own suite, feeling exhilarated by what he had just done.

End~

* * *

**BMIK apologizes for not doing review replies this time, she has an important test tomorrow and didn´t find the time. She will do them again next time! Sorry!**

Review replies:

Rina – _Hey babe! *huggles* Yeah, sorry for that, it was really sad for me too. I had been so on the fence for the first couple of months about the ending pairing myself, after that magical bath scene. I loved that one will win, and we had always at least the bare bones of a plan, but it always got me that the other would lose, and they are both such good men!! Though at first, when we decided, neither one of us had even realized how awesome the Tsengzoo pairing was until we wrote it. For me, the only ones I had read were pretty rapey considering Canon. So I hope our alt ending will help, also a certain ficcy that is in the works too!!! The other fic was to fulfill my own personal need for this particular pairing actually. Okies, talk to you later!_

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much!!! *huggles* We had a great time writing it!!! Thank you too so much for requesting them!!! XD _

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you, Angel!!! *glomps!* It was a pleasure to write it!!! XDDD_

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Thank you so much love!! XDDDD Yesh, Tseng is the shiznit and the fic isn't over yet. ;D Yesh, Sephy definitely had that coming, and I am ridiculously happy that it was Tseng's calm and collected ass that got to hit him!! XDDDDDD _

BlackDomina71 – _Yesh, sweet like candy!! XDDDD Thank you so much!!! *to the concession stand for popcorn for us both!!* Do you like yours with butter or no? XD_

Natzilla – _Hey Nat baby!! XD Yesh, we are outside the story, but I guess it would be right after Yaz gets back from his visit home and is feeling all confused and down, sometime in there? Nothing big would have happened yet. Yesh, that was so her!! XD I am always amazed and adore her Yaz-description too!!! *group snuggles with you and BMIK* LMFAO, yesh!!!! I admit it!!! I have chocolate problems!! XDDDDD Maybe I am trying to tell myself something? Aside from ice cream, I love the pico balla, but don't have chocolate around. So Yaz gets my share!! Between BMIK and myself, we would prolly be happy feeding Yaz chocolate in every fic we we ever write together!!! XD _

Labe – _Hey Bela!! XDDDD Yesh, I hear ya!!! XDDDD Hm, Reevezoo... *joins you in your pervy thoughts immediately!* XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there again! Here´s the alternative Tseng/Yazoo ending we promised^^ It starts with the scene where Tseng begs Yazoo for a talk in the manor, after Sephiroth got transfered to the hospital and Vincent is waiting outside. This really is just another possibility of how the story might have ended, and it is not relevant for the sequel in any way. It´s just for fun^^**

Chephren: Yazoo

BMIK: Tseng

* * *

Alternative ending

Turning to his dark bodyguard, Yazoo said, "This way, Tseng, I think you might rather like this room..." and he started to take him to a large chamber done in royal blue two doors down on the left.

Tseng had a brief look through the room, before he turned back to Yazoo. "That is very kind of you, but could I speak a moment in private with you however?" His questioning look was directed at Vincent, who just pressed his lips together, but eventually retreated. He waited outside, but nearby in case Yazoo needed his help. Maybe that was a bit paranoid of him, but who could blame him after all that had happened tonight...

"Sure," Yazoo agreed and they stepped inside the room together. "Thank you for being here to help me tonight." He looked seriously at his friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn´t blame yourself. Your brother is ill, he might not understand that yet. But one day, when he gets better, he will appreciate your decisions tonight. How brave and difficult they were for you and how much they conveyed your love for him." Tseng´s sharp eye never missed anything, and even though he´d rather see Sephiroth dead, he wanted to let Yazoo know that he really shouldn't feel bad about that asshole. The phone in his pocket went off again, silently buzzing for the 51st time now. Tseng was pretty sure that Rufus would give him an earful once he was back... however, he ignored it for now. Couldn´t get any worse, really.

Yazoo listened, appreciating Tseng's thoughtfulness, but he grew a bit irritated at the insistent buzzing. "Is it always like that for you, Tseng?"

"I am sorry, I will turn it off now. I did not have the opportunity to inform Mister Shinra about my departure." Tseng replied, quickly turning the phone off.

Yazoo put his hand on Tseng's, "No, it's fine really, I was just wondering if Rufus ever leaves you alone... Do you ever get tired of it?" Frankly, although he had no right to say it now, if Yazoo was Rufus, with Rufus' scruples, having Tseng at his beck and call, he would probably behave the very same way... Rufus had no qualms. Yazoo had to admire that.

After a thoughtful minute, in which Tseng contemplated if he should just let the question go unanswered, his shoulders finally slumped a bit, and he admitted, tiredly and quietly, "Sometimes I do."

His dark eyes took in the beautiful creature before him, the one he couldn´t have, also because of that job of his. Unconsciously his hand reached out to touch Yazoo´s face, but Tseng stiffened last minute and let it sink down again, instead saying, "Yazoo, what I actually wanted to say, before all these awful things happened is, that I am sorry. About the way I treated you this evening, about what I said. I deeply regret calling you a whore, because I know this is not what you are. I was upset and my behavior was inexcusable. I wish for you to be happy, whatever kind of happiness you choose."

"Thank you..." Yazoo gazed at the mysterious bodyguard. Never before had Tseng ever willingly tried to touch him unbidden. He had also shared some of his true feelings with the silver haired youth about Rufus as well. His words were kind as the Tseng he knew and it made Yazoo's heart ache. "I'm sorry that I broke the rules. This is all so new to me... real friends, love..."

"It is all right," Tseng replied, because he couldn´t bear that heart wrenching look on the Fairy. "Please, sit down with me for a moment," he asked, gesturing towards the bed, since he felt that Yazoo had a lot going on in his mind, and maybe he needed someone to talk about it. Yazoo had called him a friend earlier, and that was what friends did for each other, wasn´t it? Listening, being supportive, trying to help figure things out.

"I think I understand what you are going through," Tseng sighed, as they sat down. These feelings were new to him too, and it was confusing, all right.

"You do?" Yazoo looked at him seriously, and then he remembered, "Yes, it is pretty hard to find love in our environment, isn't it? That place doesn't really inspire it, not deep kinds of love, only the physical without feeling. Was it Rufus you decided to go work for? Or was it the Lotus, Tseng?" He decided he should get to know a bit more about Tseng's feelings for that place before he continued to give his opinions.

"I... " Tseng paused, pondering the question with a light frown. He hadn´t actually thought about it before. He had been Rufus´ bodyguard before the blond had started the Lotus and then Tseng had just... been in the business. He hadn´t questioned his job before, just doing it, because he was good at it and because he was needed. Barely had he thought about his own desires...

"I am not even sure it was a conscious decision," he quietly admitted. "But you are right, this place does not inspire love. Usually. It does seem to happen still, though, doesn´t it?" The last part was said with a slightly melancholic edge, because obviously, they both had found a love interest within the walls of the whorehouse. Tseng had discovered his deep feelings for Yazoo, and Yazoo... he had found Vincent.

"Y...yes...," Yazoo didn't know what to make of this. He knew he had hurt Tseng, rather he _guessed _as much by the moment Tseng had been so angry with him. He had to know if it was true, otherwise the youth would just be making things up in his head. "Tonight at the Lotus, Tseng... had I hurt you? Is that why you got so angry? Or was it simply the rules?"

Tseng´s features grew neutral, a natural reaction to him, because his walls built up whenever it was getting personal. He had learned to shut off his feelings, he had to or else... Well, he had gotten hurt so much tonight already, hadn´t he? It couldn´t possibly get worse, and at least he owed Yazoo an explanation for his inept behavior. Whatever Yazoo said, Tseng knew he had hurt him with his harsh words as well.

"I was... surprised. I had thought that... Yazoo, you are very precious to me and I greatly enjoy your company. I misunderstood our relationship, please do not let this bother you, it was not your fault, it was me. It was not simply the rules, I did feel rejected, and my reaction was very inappropriate. I am truly sorry, but I am happy for you. You deserve only the best, and I am not. I understand that."

"I am precious to you?" Yazoo felt his heart soar with joy at this news! "You know those days when we spent time together? I missed you so much when you were gone, I tried to tell you that day in our secret place, but you were called away. At first, I didn't know that Rufus was keeping you so busy. I thought you might not want to see me anymore..." His lower lip trembled, but he didn't really notice. So long he had wanted to talk to his dear Tseng like this. Clear up all the misunderstandings!

Tseng inwardly flinched at these news, resisting the urge to cover his eyes. Right now he could have lynched Rufus.

"Not at all. I thought that for your sake it was better to keep a low profile, because Rufus would surely take it out on you. I am so very, very sorry, I did not want you to feel like that at all." He should just have defied the order, he knew it now, since he had lost so much, so many things had gone wrong... but the damage couldn´t be made undone, could it?

"It is alright, you are not responsible for how I responded. You are not responsible for being called away. It is good to know the truth now," Yazoo placed a reassuring hand on Tseng's arm, not wanting him to worry. "When Big Brother sold Kadaj, things just happened so fast and I was feeling so... " He looked deep into dark eyes that made him feel warm as they often did. "Thank you, Tseng. Yes, Vincent _is _the best but so are you!! Don't ever forget that. You are so very special!! I wish I would have known how to ask you about it all sooner..." He didn't know how to proceed. What was he thinking now? All evening he had wanted to be close to another man... another man who was close by even as they spoke.

"Thank you, hearing this means a lot to me." Tseng watched the young man beside him closely, eyes narrowed. Was it just him, or did Yazoo look uncertain? He had said that if he had known before... Maybe all was not lost? Tseng didn´t dare to hope, but there was a challenging gleam back in his eyes. He had let Yazoo go once, and maybe, even if there was just the slightest chance that he got another try... he wouldn´t let it go this time. Leaning over, he gently took Yazoo´s chin, murmuring, "Yazoo, can I ask you a favor?"

"Mm..." Yazoo got distracted with Tseng so close to him now. He hadn't seen the bodyguard look so... emotionally engaged(?)... before. "Sure, what is it, Tseng?"

"Would you let me kiss you one time?" the man breathed, mesmerized by those large, emerald eyes and those rosy, slightly parted lips.

Yazoo gasped, knowing he shouldn't, but if it was only one time? His feelings for the exotic beauty were strong and he felt lost.

"Y-yess," he said, a bit breathlessly.

Without further ado, Tseng placed his lips against Yazoo´s, tenderly so, brushing over the soft flesh. Then slowly he parted his lips and let his tongue glide out into the welcoming, warm cavern that was the Fairy´s mouth. Oh, how sweet he was! How delicious and velvety and Tseng dove in deeper, closing his eyes, letting his instincts take over and guide him to snatch Yazoo´s breath away, to convey all his strong feelings in that one kiss.

It was so... so nice! _Tseng..._ this was what Yazoo had always needed from the dark, quiet man. He knew he was damned and in heaven all at once. Wrapping his arms around Tseng, Yazoo slipped into his lap, a small sob escaping him. When they broke the kiss, he looked up and whispered, as the reality of the situation was setting in, "Tseng, my family, we are very close... and highly dysfunctional. I would never wish so much heartache on you. Daj and Lozzy love you, but Father, Big Brother... would you still want to be with me knowing I will never give up on them?"

Tseng´s fingers trembled as he clutched around Yazoo´s lithe frame, pulling him closer, clinging to him as if he was afraid that the Fairy might be gone the very next second. He didn´t even dare to blink.

"I want to be with you," he rasped, voice uncharacteristically heavy and emotion-laden. Pulling Yazoo closer again, he captured the boy´s lips in another kiss, this one more forceful and passionate, and when he let go, he breathed, his eyes roaming the Fairy´s face, "I will get you out of there, don´t worry. Rufus owes me a favor, he cannot deny me and with Sephiroth gone, the contract is nullified." It was a secret no one was supposed to know, confidential information, but Tseng didn´t care. He had never claimed anything in his life for himself and now he would. Rufus was in good hands, he still had Reno and Rude to take care of him. It was time their ways parted.

"Ohhh," Yazoo sobbed as he laced his arms around Tseng's neck, hugging him so close. He couldn't even fathom how happy this all made him. "Tseng, I love you," he breathed against the bodyguard's pale ear before pulling back to gaze into those friendly, dark eyes.

"I love you too, Yazoo." It glided over his tongue so naturally, so easily and it was the most right thing he had ever said and done. His head was spinning and he felt so light-hearted, that he couldn´t repress a tiny laugh, because he felt so very content right now.

Yazoo smiled happily and kissed Tseng's upturned lips. "That is the first time I've ever heard you laugh!" he exclaimed, "I love it!"

He put a hand up to softly stroke over his love's face, expression sobering... "and now, there is something very hard I have to do. I have to talk to Vincent. He is an exceptional man, who has been there for me and I..." His eyes lowered, hoping Tseng would understand. He really had chosen Vincent tonight, had grown to care about him so much but now that Tseng wanted to be with him, he had no doubts that this was what he wanted. "... will hurt him."

His lips tightened to suppress his feelings, not wanting to hurt anyone further, Tseng or Vincent... but as he couldn't turn back time, it had to be done.

"I understand," Tseng replied, gently stroking over Yazoo´s high cheek, placing another kiss to his soft lips. "Valentine is a noble, honorable man, I am certain he will come to understand. I will be here for you."

And with that he took Yazoo´s hand, and they got up to start a new chapter of their life together.

end

* * *

_Comment Replies – _

_ Chephren replying_

BMIK replying

Aeriths-Rain – _Thank you so much!!! XD Yeah, this had to be one my very favorite chappies so far! XD _Yes, surprisingly, Rufus wasn´t always an ass XD

Psycho Steph – _Yeah, Ruf learned about his own rules the hard way, poor guy. Back then, he was a child who had no idea how to deal with people. Actually, I think he still doesn't except in business really. Yeah, I love it when we get insight into Tseng's feelings!! XD He is so mysterious, it just makes me want to know more. If Tseng had seen or known about what Rufus had done, the little blond would have been mortified, LOL!! XDDDDDD _Rufus acts like an ass most of the times, but I suppose that is because he got burnt once before, so he is being all cocky now XD Which makes it hard for the people around him to notice his 'affections' though, but well,Tseng is a clever guy he will learn eventually ;)

Trigger happy Chaingunner – _Thank you so much, Trigger!!! XDDDD Yesh, it was pretty sexy if I do say so myself. *drools* For once, I couldn't feel sorry for Delilah, even though the punishment was a bit harsh, but she must have really under... or over-estimated him, thinking she could play with his feelings like that. _Haha, yeah, Tseng´s pretty badass, isn´t he? And don´t worry about Rufus, he might got hurt, but he hasn´lost the ability to feel entirely and he so has his eyes on Tseng! And what Rufus Shinra wants he usually gets ;)

bonjourmeadow – _Thank you so much, bonjourmeadow!!!! *huggles* We intend to touch more on their relationship later, but we really might not have come up with this little side story if you hadn't requested it, because we kinda pulled it out of our asses. XD It has been one of my favorite chapters so far, I must say!!!! XDD _Yay, I´m glad you liked it! It was a good opportunity for us to show Tseng´s other side, since there was a bit of confusion about it in the main story, so thanks for that^^

Shadow Haloed Angel – _Thank you!! XD Yesh, Ruffy is overcompensating. XD Yesh, I admit that I love how loyal Tseng is, there is something very sexy about it. Rufus is hella lucky! _Yes, Rufus isn´t just cold hearted XD He has a reason! And he is very lucky that Tseng is so patient with him, I guess XD

Soyna – _Yesh, this covers Rufus' spoiled side a bit too, the fact that he knows he is the boss and takes advantage of his power as much as possible for show's sake and the thrill it brings him. Wow, yesh, never mess with Soyna!! XD _Yah no, you better not piss off Rufus XD He can be pretty mean...

Rina – _Yesh, and honestly, we might not have written this or touched on their relationship at all until the sequel without bonjourmeadow's request. Good thing it was now rather than later too! XD We like that mystery a lot, but you are right, timing is everything!! XD Thanks!! *huggles* I am glad you liked them both in this!!!! XDDDDD _As Chephren said, we weren´t aware that it was an issue that Tseng´s character was perceived differently than we had thought we had portrayed him, but I can totally see why it was confusing. So yeah, better later than never XD I´m glad it did help a little bit *hugs*

danslalune27 – _Yesh!!! He totally _is_ a big jerk!!! LMAO!! XD And interesting too! Yesh *happy sigh* Tsengy is just perfect!! XD Rufus totally sees it too and he got to see a lot more of him just then too! Lucky bastid. XD Yesh!! It was totally one of the Huntsman-in-Snow-White moments wasn't it? Where he had to take bloody proof, but this time, Rufus really couldn't handle the sight. Yeah, Ruf needed to see that, lil punk, so he wouldn't go on ordering deaths all the time without knowing the seriousness of what he was doing to Tseng and that he was really ending someone's life. Wow, that is a really good question!!! *looks at BMIK* XD Thank you so much, love!!! *huggles* _Hm, I suspect that Rufus had heard of killings and such before, given that he was born into a family of criminals, and I suppose Tseng has been trained as well. But to order a first kill you are responsible for might be a wholly different thing. I think Tseng was bloody for evidence purposes and he might have been exhausted XD Hm, hero complex... maybe XD Or maybe he just likes Rufus ;)

CheekyHolmes – _No!!! *sends Tseng to disarm you* XD No worries!! XD Are you DracoDormiens7 then? Did you revamp your account? Great!! We are glad you did!! *huggles* _Haha, it´s okay dear XD I´m glad you liked the chapter, it was fun to write!

IA1979 – _Thank you so much!!! XD Yeah, Ruffy can go on this forever! *drools* But hopefully, he won't and will grow some balls soon. ;D _Aw, I wanted Tseng to wake up too, but then it wouldn´t have been consistent with the main story anymore :( But one day Tseng will know! Cross your fingers for them ;)

**Review please?^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This could have happened at anytime during Golden Lotus 2, addressing the question of "What ever happened to these two?" XD Here you go Soyna, thank you for your continued support and your awesomeness in general :D**

**Chephren: Rude**

**BMIK: Genesis**

* * *

"Genesis requests a bath be drawn. I have informed Housekeeping. Report to his quarters in ten minutes," the professional voice of Tseng ordered over the earpiece of Rude's cellphone.

"Yessir," Rude acknowledged before he waited a second to hear Tseng disconnect in case there were any last thoughts or orders. He had been taking Genesis to his bath for ages and over time, he had noticed the redhead's relationship with a certain aristocrat blossoming. Nowadays, the Top Whore was hardly home and though nothing was ever said aloud, for Genesis never confided in him, Rude had secretly loved the redhead for so very long and he knew which way the wind blew.

He couldn't wait the full ten minutes and found himself knocking at the succubus' door only eight minutes later, standing there stoically, a hand wandering up to nervously adjust his necktie. It happened like this every time. He got so nervous, so flustered since that first day with Yazoo and Genesis in the bathtub together and with the redhead, it seemed almost nothing. Genesis was as easy and vibrant as ever.

Genesis opened the door with a professional, but distracted smile and rushed past Rude straight towards the bath. His fingers were frantically flying over the keyboard of his cell phone. Rude was privileged being acknowledged at all because usually, Genesis couldn´t be bothered to be polite enough to notice anyone else around him when he was busy. Especially when he was busy with Seph... Right now he was trying to get a hold of the man, bombarding his damn nurse with text messages to get him through, but the man refused, saying that Sephiroth had just come from therapy and needed a rest. The beautiful man´s forehead was marred by an annoyed frown as he shrugged off his robe and stepped into the steaming tub, still typing. He wasn´t one to give up so easily.

Rude meanwhile simply followed and assumed his position after making sure the door was secure. It was often like this, the dark bodyguard being beneath Genesis' notice aside from what the man could do for him and somehow, Rude had accepted that. He still got to gaze upon that flawless, healthy skin every bathtime and admire it... dream about it. He had even gone as far to grab Genesis an extra washcloth from the cupboard to wash his face separately from his body. For now, he dreamed of kissing that skin, of his succubus allowing Rude close to him...

Finally Genesis got through the dull headed nurse and triumphantly pushed the 'call' button. Instantly his body relaxed and his movements became smooth and seductive as he spoke into the phone. He´d been waiting all day to talk to his angel and he damn well deserved it! It seemed that Sephiroth wasn´t half as thrilled to speak to him, though. He sounded tired, was monosyllabic and at one point, Genesis suspected that he´d dozed off. Frustrated, the redhead decided that this wasn´t working and after mere 7 minutes, he said his goodbyes and flipped the phone shut. Dramatically he threw it into one corner and sulkily turned to hug his knees, half his face underwater and little bubbles fleeing from his nose to the surface.

Great. Now he was hard (hearing Seph´s voice always did that to him,) and there was no relief.

The bodyguard's jaw clenched uneasily. Should he...

"A-... are you all right there?" he asked, compelled to move closer to the tub. His eyes automatically drifted down to find out what flashes of skin he might be able to see beneath the bubbles, even though he had seen the redhead naked only a moment ago. He wasn't sure if the fall broke Genesis' phone. The man had been lucky a few times but he himself was always happy to arrange for a new cellphone to be provided for their top whore and Rufus made too much money off Genesis' high roller clients to complain. The redhead was the only one the pervs would accept to cater to their hardcore fetish needs...

Genesis looked up, a dramatically pitiful expression plastered to his face. Then he just sighed though and shrugged. "I don´t know." He sighed again but then decided that he didn´t feel like moping. It just didn´t suit him and frowning made him ugly anyways. "What about you?" he then asked, leaning back in the tub and starting to lazily splash his bare chest with water. His eyes glided up and down Rude´s muscular body, as the whore became aware just how manly and sexy the bodyguard was.

Rude thought about it for a moment. "I am here," he said with a quirk of his lips. Boldly, for it violated his job duties for bathtime very certainly... but then again, he had done so once before too. The dark man sat down on the edge of the tub, careful not to get his suit wet and started down at his little succubus in the water, his eyes lingering on rosy nipples. Oh how he had dreamed of licking and sucking on those.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked, a bit more hoarsely than he would have liked.

Genesis´ lids dropped a bit when he watched Rude crouch down and was eye level with the man´s crotch. Well... Genesis had needs after all, and as long as Sephiroth was playing hard to get, there was no rule that the redhead couldn´t have some fun, was there?

"Absolutely," he purred, reaching for a washing cloth, drenching it and then handing it over to the bodyguard over his shoulder with a coy look. "Wash my back for me please?"

Sold on the idea, Rude took it gladly. "S-sure," he stammered, damning his clumsy mouth... and usually he was so suave too. Only spoke when it was something necessary and usually very witty. Unfortunately, Genesis hadn't noticed his silver tongue in all this time so it wouldn't matter _what_ Rude said at this point. He moved the cloth in deep circles over perfect shoulders, watching as defined blades moved under creamy skin and his hand moved the cloth further down until...

"Would you mind standing up? I will get your lower back for you too... if you like." It was probably the most Rude had spoken in a long time actually.

Genesis stretched catlike under Rude´s strokes and even gave a few deep sighs. Then he did as the bodyguard had suggested but instead of turning his back on the man, he crawled up to him, suddenly clinging to the man´s neck and pressing his wet chest to Rude´s with a sultry, sly look. "I need something to hold onto," he drawled with a lifted brow in explanation. Rude would just have to do it this way...

"Uh... shit..." Rude exclaimed quietly when he felt wetness on his shirt but his nerves were immediately forgotten when he remembered just whose large eyes he gazed into. "Genesis," he breathed, his hands moving over that lithe back, almost passing up his lower back completely to touch a buttock that had been made rosy by the heat of the warm water. It was growing very hot in here all of a sudden.

"Hmmm..." Genesis closed his eyes, drawing closer and writhing a bit against Rude´s body, on full seducing mode. He was really horny now, being naked, on display and touched and he wondered what Rude had to give. Surely the man must be big... The thought excited the whore enough to draw out a little moan and he looked up again with hooded eyes.

"You´re very good at this..."

"Thanks," Rude replied, his body pressing fully against the redhead's as he couldn't help but pull the man fully into his arms. Reno wouldn't tell on him because Shiva knew, he had tapped enough ass in this place including the Fairy. Rude, being very attentive, suspected they all had by now, possibly even Tseng, but he wasn't sure about these new bodyguards... whether one might rat him out. He didn't really care enough at this point though as he held his succubus close to him. His hand did finally get around to washing Genesis' lower back and he asked huskily, "Anything else I can do for you?" His dark eyes were sparkling behind his dark glasses but he could see his redheaded minx well enough.

"Would you take off your glasses for me?" Genesis drawled, fluttering his lashes a bit and arching into Rude´s touch. The man´s hands were strong and callused but oh so careful. Genesis was sure that Rude could snap him in half without effort if he wanted to and it was strangely thrilling. His cock was fully awake now, hard and demanding, his cheeks flushed and his lips full and moist. Ah, he wanted the bodyguard, badly and the thought of that dick... A memory flashed in Genesis mind. The night where he and Yazoo had had sex in the tub, where Rude had been watching... Before Genesis' sudden departure to meet with a client, he had taken it upon himself to relieve Rude with his mouth, but so much had happened after that, he had almost forgotten... but how big and thick Rude had been, he could still remember!

"Anything," Rude murmured, as if under a spell. He had never taken them off for anyone since he had started wearing them. They were his main source of intimidation and his ability to scope out rooms full of seedy characters on diplomatic assignments... However, they also marked him as quite obvious in the bodyguard department so he had learned to keep a low profile and only speak to those he trusted unless giving orders relayed by Tseng. His hands rose to do so and he stood there uncomfortably as if naked under Genesis' sultry gaze, that of his secret love.

"Hm, you have beautiful eyes," Genesis said approvingly, stroking over Rude´s cheek just underneath them. They were dark, almost black and perfectly shaped. The whore didn´t understand why the bodyguard was hiding them but he didn´t ask. Everyone here had secrets and their own reasons for what they did but Genesis felt privileged that Rude had granted his wish. Drawing up a bit more, he let his lips brush over a dark earlobe, whispering, "Do you remember that night when we were here... You, me and the Fairy?"

"How could I forget," Rude admitted, a slight flush in his cheeks at Genesis's scrutiny and compliment. "You got me all hot and bothered, beautiful," he moved his hands around to brush his thumbs simultaneously over pink nipples that had grown hard from the cool air touching them. "I think about it a lot actually..." he smirked, his eyes warmly looking down on his little firecracker and he licked his lips.

Genesis quivered in Rude´s arms, delighted by the pinching of his sensitive buds. His tongue darted out to flicker over the man´s earlobe and dive into the shell gently before he asked huskily, "Do you touch yourself when you think about it?" Unconsciously, he also spread his legs a bit because his hole started to get nervous and hot and it wanted to be touched and teased and filled.

"Yessss," Rude replied, a smile coming to his face which so rarely happened. Somehow, he felt lighter now, more playful. "Do you, gorgeous?" His hand slipped lower, brushing over Genesis' belly, his eyes darting back and forth between these luminous eyes above and that rosy cock below. He wanted to touch but he thought a bit of teasing might be in order. His fingertip traced along a tiny red treasure trail, just barely visible, ruffling the hair there affectionately.

"What do you think?" Genesis drawled and moaned longingly into Rude´s ear as his belly flexed and glided along Rude´s fingertips. "I already had that gorgeous cock of yours in my mouth... You think it´ll fit somewhere else as well?" he then asked with a wink and his hand wandered over the bodyguards broad chest, over his suit and down, further towards the visible, banana shaped bulge in his pants.

"Will you show it to me again?"

"I would be glad to..."

Rude couldn't get his pants open more quickly and they slid down off his slim hips and firm rear to pool at his feet on the floor. Reaching into his black cotton briefs, the dark bodyguard pulled his piece out and left it there staring at Genesis. He pushed the briefs down his thighs so they fell too. His hands were now all over Genesis' body, eagerly touching and feeling what he had been staring at from behind dark glasses for months.

"Want me to... suck on this?" he asked, his fingers finally clasping around Genesis' rosy length, glistening from the steam in the warm room and the bathwater. He asked it much more nonchalantly than he felt, having had dreamed of that very thing for ages.

"Oh please!" Genesis couldn´t wait to get the man´s mouth on him and impatiently pushed his hips forward. For just a moment, he wondered why it couldn´t be this easy and uncomplicated with Seph, but then he pushed the thought aside. Truth be told, when he wasn´t in the mood for work or had trouble getting hot and bothered, he imagined the client to be a certain silver haired adonis, but this was different. Rude wasn´t a client and Genesis had chosen him because he _was_ Rude. He wanted the dark skinned bodyguard right now and not someone else.

Sinking back down to sit on the side of the tub again, Rude lowered his head to be at eye level with Genesis' erection. Oh how sweet that delicate cock looked to him. Opening his mouth, the dark bodyguard moaned as he took the head past his lips, his fingertips curling around the redhead's soapy rear. His nimble tongue rose to lick up and down along the tiny slit, gathering the pearly essence so he could taste it. The essence of Genesis.

The redhead let his head fall back, leaning on his elbows and thrusting his hips up in delight. Rude´s tongue was so dexterous and clever and strong; he didn´t treat Genesis like a fragile flower and the whore really liked that. Still Rude was very respectful, which was even better.

"Ah, you are a professional!" The redhead´s fingers sneaked down to curl into hair but there was none so he could do nothing but stroke over the man´s scalp and moan quietly.

Rude groaned again. It had been ages since anyone had touched his head! He possessively slid an arm under Genesis' buttocks and pulled that sweet ass closer. As a result, the redhead's cock slid further into his mouth and he opened it wider, not as adept at deep throat as the young prostitute must surely be but well enough because he had been dreaming of this moment late at night in his erotic dreams. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the shaft with a single strong pop before adding smaller ones to the mix, his other hand starting to stroke the base, thumb playing over soft, smooth sacs.

"Ahhhh..." Genesis writhed, lazily blinking and rotating his pelvis as he started to tenderly fuck Rude´s mouth. He knew that the man wasn´t as experienced as he himself was, so he was being careful. Even though he rather felt like letting go and giving in to his urges, Genesis was a professional and remained firmly in control. "That feels so good," he encouraged, licking his lips and sighing, adding more sensual movements.

"Mnnnn," Rude moaned around Genesis' length, so very aroused with his secret love filling his every sense. He just couldn't hold it together at all being so close to this wet naked body so close to him. Growing impatient, the usually stoic man slipped his fingers down into the redhead's smooth cleft, eagerly seeking that secret place that he wanted to fill so badly. He gasped around stiff flesh when his finger found its way into an exceptionally tight hole. He wondered how many of the redhead's clients were dom variation fetish and how many Genesis actually fucked.

"Ah yes, touch me there!" Genesis eagerly moved up his rear to grant better access. His hole was moist and soapy and clenched eagerly around Rude´s intruding finger. It felt so good to be wanted again by someone Genesis wanted as well, someone he found attractive and sexy... Glancing down at Rude´s enormous erection, a shudder ran down the redhead´s spine as he imagined that big thing impaling him eventually...

A bit over-excited, Rude started teasing around the muscle with his thumb, trying to coax the young man open wider for him so that he could put in another finger. Genesis was so very tight and it almost made the dark man whimper as he finally wriggled it in, his mouth greedily sucking with small pops interchanging with glides of his tongue along the base of the firm shaft.

Genesis moaned heavily and thrusted against Rude´s digits while pushing his cock deeper into the man´s mouth. "More!" he demanded breathlessly, his cheeks and chest flushed red and hotly.

A low growl came from somewhere deep within the dark bodyguard and he gladly did as his precious asked, slipping more fingers in one by one until he was curling four inside him, pressing Genesis' prostate helpfully while letting his head bob, taking the whore in as far as he could. His free hand squeezed one of those perfectly plump thighs, rubbing his cheek against it affectionately.

A shudder ran through Genesis as if he was being electrocuted when Rude teased his sensitive spot. "Oh gods, right there!" he cried, arching and tossing his head back. A bit of water was spilled but neither of them cared. "Come on, big boy, take me", he then moaned, greedily looking at the huge pulsing flesh between Rude´s legs, licking his lips again.

This sultry vision of a man didn't have to ask Rude twice. He let the redhead's cock slide easily out of mouth, watching it fall wetly against Genesis' leg, withdrawing his slick fingers next before grasping those lovely little hips and rising to pull their pelvises together. As he lined himself up, he tapped his own rod on that same sweet little thigh twice just for feeling and groaned as he saw the flesh move and felt the reverberations though his own body. Carefully, he slid in, carefully but decisively, not wanting to hurt his little lover but also sliding deep inside as quickly as he could manage. He knew he should take more time, go more slowly but he also knew Genesis could handle him and would probably not want a nancy boy... plus he had waited ages to feel this around him and could hardly believe it was happening.

Genesis clenched his jaw, partly from a slight, piercing pain and partly from the pleasure of being filled so thoroughly. Rude was big indeed, Genesis hadn´t had many cocks inside him that size. Whatever they said about size not being the matter, he had to disagree. True, technique was important as well, but with that fat, rock hard cock inside him right now, there was nothing that could compete...

"You got some tool there," he moaned, relaxing and drawing his arms around Rude to pull him close. There was no kissing allowed but at least he wanted to feel and hear the man´s accelerated breathing...

"Thanks," Rude nuzzled Genesis' neck, "though I have to say, you make me harder than anyone else, baby." He gave the redhead a moment to adjust, trailing hot kisses over Genesis' skin before asking, "You ready to move, Genesis?"

"More than ready," muttered the man, giving a little push and sighing as he felt the cock slide a bit further inside him. Genesis felt impaled and utterly filled but in a very good way. It had been a while since he had enjoyed sex since he was so busy being occupied with Seph but now, he´d simply enjoy this, being fucked into oblivion by by this strong, very capable man...

Drawing his pelvis back, Rude pushed back in, groaning again such superb feeling. "So tight," he whispered, his head still buried in Genesis' neck. He lifted the redhead's body so that he held him in his arms, not giving a flying fuck anymore for rules and regulations. He had just been given the greatest gift he could ever ask for and he would walk out of here mussed and wet but with his head held high. He was one of Tseng's best and he would take the punishment even if it meant his life... If it came down to putting Genesis in danger, he would simply lie and say he used the facilities himself or fell in. Point of the matter was, he would never talk about this.

Genesis clung to the man tightly as he started a powerful rhythm, pushing inside the whore and pulling out with ease just to pound right in again. The hard flesh brushed insistently against Genesis´prostate, making him go nearly insane with lust.

"Hm, you´re so good at this, come on, fuck me harder," Genesis breathed into the man´s ear, his fingers curling into Rude´s suit.

"You like it rough, eh baby? I like that..." Rude was smirking at him, a sexy secret smile reserved only for Genesis. He had no real desire to show this one to anyone else... not now anyways. He sped up his thrusts until gradually, he was pounding in and out of the Top Whore's tight little ass, low moans spilling over his own lips at how heavenly this felt! He was so very close already and he couldn't resist sinking his teeth very, very lightly into the redhead's shoulder, not enough to bruise but enough to make a silent claim on him and get his point across.

"Yesss, very rough!" Genesis exclaimed as he rode Rude´s cock hard. Their bodies were slapping against each other frantically, Genesis´ own dick sandwiched between hard muscles and wet skin. He somehow managed to unbutton Rude´s shirt and slip his hands underneath to rub over pointy nipples and a smooth chest. "Ah, faster, show me what you got!"

Rude only grunted and gripped the redhead's hips harder as he spasmed with the pleasure shocks shooting through him under the young man's hands. Oh Goddess, Genesis was driving him wild with desire! He quickly tucked an arm around the succubus' back one at a time to sloppily shrug off his upper clothing before awkwardly guiding them down into the tub, sloshing around to grip the side and ram into Genesis' hot body as fast as he could go, his feet pressing against the wall of the tub behind him to try and keep from sliding around too much.

"Fuck, Gen..."

"Ungh, Rude..." Genesis wasn´t able to form a coherent sentence anymore much less a stringent thought. He just let himself be penetrated and carried. The water had cooled by now and was very pleasant on his hot skin, though he barely noticed it. His whole body was tingling and burning with desire that built up rapidly with every jab to his oversensitive prostate. Maybe he could have held out longer but he didn´t really want to. He wanted quick, hot dirty sex and he hoped that this was what Rude wanted too.

"How is it? Ready to shoot your load inside me, big boy?" he therefore inquired with hazy eyes, lost in the sensation of their joined bodies and Rude´s smoldering gaze.

"Fuck yeah…" Rude tried to smirk again but it was difficult as he was already gritting his teeth. He was about to cum so hard inside his beautiful Genesis that he could only take that last statement as the redhead's permission. "Genesis…" he grunted the rest as his hot seed spurted out into the Top Whore's insides, his body jerking fully on its own, the pleasure too much to bear. He cuddled the redhead close to him with one arm, the other slipping down in between them to squeeze Genesis' cock, pulling it as he did so, wanting to coax the young man to completion with him.

Genesis came with a harsh cry, his hot seed splashing over Rude´s quickly-stroking hand and their bellies. He rocked a few more times, exhausted and happy, letting himself be carried away by the feelings of happiness and utter satisfaction. His arms still hung loosely around Rude´s neck and the water splashed against his legs and thighs gently.

"Ah, that was exactly what I needed, thanks." The redhead smiled, flipping his wet hair back as he crawled out of Rude´s lap carefully. He had to get ready for work after all, even though he didn´t really feel like it right now. "Can I get back to you again?"

"Anytime, baby," the dark bodyguard reached over to pull Genesis back gently through the water by the base of his neck. Boldly, he brushed his lips over the redhead's in a fleeting almost-kiss, careful not to do exactly what he had been wanting to for ages.

"Anytime you feel lonely, I'll keep you warm if you like." He refrained from saying what he wished to say, that if the silver hunk kept stringing Gen along and the redhead needed love, that Rude would gladly give it because... He studied that lovely face that was looking only at _him_ now, "Deal?"

"Deal," Genesis smirked, playfully licking over Rude´s lips. It was good to know that he was still wanted and he most certainly _would_ get back to the man...

Getting up, Genesis finally cleaned and wrapped his robe around himself, waiting for Rude to be finished as well and then they left to go about their usual routine again.

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
